Por primera vez sentí algo en el pecho
by loristicam
Summary: Los amigos cazadores de sombras aceptan la invitacion de Magnus y viajan a un castillo. Alli, hacia muchos años, habia vivido un chico exactamente igual a Alec, pero había muerto a causa de un demonio. Magnus le confiesa a Alec que lo habia conocido...


**_Esta historia no la hice sola. Muchas personas me ayudaron con ideas, escenas y corregir. Entre todos resalto a Ana y Facu por su ayuda con algunas escenas y a Eduard, Vale, Rabiosa, Sam y Sandy por sus concejos y críticas. Orginalmente fue creada para participar en un reto de Halloween, pero al final decidí publicarla. Personajes de Cassandra Clare, idea mia._**

* * *

Alec recogió los libros que estaban en desorden en la mesa de la sala mientras trataba de no chocarse con su novio brujo

-Magnus no lo sigas intentando, no sucederá- le advertía por enésima vez. Lo pasó y siguió hacia la biblioteca para ordenar los libros

-Alexander, unos días no le harán daño a nadie- pedía el brujo tratando de mantener el paso del cazador

-¡Claro que sí! Como cazadores nuestro deber es proteger mundanos, en especial el 31 de octubre. Ya no sigas insistiendo- Alec empezó a ordenar los libros en la biblioteca, ubicándolos en su respectivo lugar por orden alfabético

\- No eres el único cazador. Además tengo esta invitación desde hace mucho y con la única persona con la que quiero ir es contigo- Alec dejo sobre una mesa los libros que le faltaban por ordenar y suspirando se giró hacia su novio. Magnus tenía el cabello alborotado y estaba vestido sobriamente con una camiseta negra con brillantina, una sudadera gris y descalzo

-Magnus, es muy especial para mí que hayas guardado ese viaje por años, y que decidas hacerlo conmigo. Pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana y a mi parabatai solos en la noche de brujas. Sabes también como yo que varios hechizos solo funcionan ese día, lo que significa que tendremos más trabajo que nunca. – Alec le sonrió dulcemente y se giró dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tuvo una pequeñísima esperanza, pero como pensaba Magnus lo siguió de nuevo

-Entonces todo esto es por Jace e Isabelle- dijo mientras caminaba

\- Si, es por ellos. No quiero dejarlos solos. ¿Quieres café?- llego a la cocina y abrió un gabinete superior dispuesto a preparar café. Cuando se giró, Magnus estaba sonriendo traviesamente mientras lo miraba. Un rubor inmediatamente cubrió las mejillas del cazador mientras se ponía nervioso

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto

-De acuerdo- fue lo que respondió Magnus, después le guiño un ojo y salió caminando felizmente de la cocina mientras tarareaba algo que parecía Madonna. Alec se quedó perplejo con el azúcar en una mano mientras lo veía salir. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

\- ¿Eso significa…- pregunto al vacío- que si quiere café?

* * *

Esa noche Alec y Magnus estaban viendo un documental mundano sobre las sirenas y era ya tan tarde que Alec empezaba a quedarse dormido sobre su brazo. Magnus viéndolo se levantó y fue por un cobertor para cubrirlo.

-Ven aquí- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo ayudaba a recostarse sobre su pecho. Alec sonrió y se acurruco contra Magnus mientras este lo arropaba.

-Como lamento que no vayamos al viaje que tanto querías- Susurro Alec

\- Yo no- Respondió sencillamente Magnus. Pudo sentir como su cazador levantaba extrañado levemente la cabeza

\- ¿Tú no…?- Empezó a decir, pero Magnus no lo dejo terminar callándolo con un suave beso. Alec sonrió y medio dormido volvió a recostarse contra su brujo. Cuando finalmente su respiración se normalizo indicando que se había dormido, Magnus empezó a acariciarle el suave cabello negro y sonrió complacido.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec despertó solo en el sofá. Extrañado se levantó y fue hasta la mesa donde había una carta para el

 _Dulzura, me llamo Catarina. Al parecer una bruja hechizó el hospital donde trabaja y nadie puede salir. Me dijo que necesitaba mi energía para tener el poder suficiente de contrarrestar el hechizo, así que seguramente me demorare. Te amo_

 _P.D.: Hoy amaneciste especialmente guapo_

Alec puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ruborizaba. Después una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Alec había pasado toda la mañana solo. Como ninguno de sus hermanos había llamado para alguna misión, se la había pasado reordenando el loft. Finalmente fue al supermercado y compro lo necesario para un mes. Estaba ordenando las compras en los gabinetes de la cocina cuando el timbre sonó. Sabía que no podía ser Magnus, ya que su novio tenía llaves. Y de cualquier modo magia. Así que dejo las bolsas que le faltaban en el suelo y corrió a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado Isabelle estaba vestida con una chaqueta negra sobre un top rojo, un short y botas hasta la mitad del muslo. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y no llevaba maquillaje en lo absoluto

-Hola hermanito- dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a Alec.

-Izzy, me había empezado a preocupar de no haber recibido llamadas tuyas- Dijo Alec aliviado y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar

\- ¿Enserio? Que mal trabajo hace Magnus entreteniéndote…- Dijo con un tono cantarín. Alec puso los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba la puerta

\- Para tu información- Le dijo a su hermana con el tono más firme que podía, a pesar de tener las mejillas sonrosadas- Magnus ha estado fuera toda la mañana-

-Sí, lo sé- respondió ella. – Esta en el instituto descansando. Dijo que había estado usando su energía para dársela a Catarina y necesitaba reponerse- Alec sintió un nudo en el estomago

-¿Y porque no vino aquí?- Pregunto preocupado- Dime con sinceridad Izzy, ¿Qué tan mal esta?-

-Relájate Alec- Ella se sentó en el sofá – Él está bien, solo necesita descansar un poco. Y fue al instituto porque necesitaba hablar con nosotros- Isabelle hizo esa sonrisa que a Alec le ponía los pelos de punta. Era la misma sonrisa que usaba antes decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo, que había hecho una travesura, que planeaba esa noche escaparse de sus padres, y en otros muchos casos que a Alec no le gustaban. Era la sonrisa que usaba para decir "Se algo que tu no"

\- De acuerdo- Alec se sentó frente a ella- y supongo que decidirás usar el suspenso por varios minutos antes de decirme que pasa-

-Mmm no. – Dijo sencillamente- Lo haría si no tuviera prisa, pero como la tengo te diré simplemente. Magnus nos invitó a Jace y a mí a acompañarlos en un viaje que el planea hacer para el 31 – Alec suspiro y se paró del sofá empezando a caminar por toda la sala

-Sabía que haría algo así- Dijo entre medio enojado y medio sonriendo. La acción de su novio le demostraba cuanto le importaba él y cuan terco era- por el Ángel, era obvio. Soy un tonto –

\- ¿Tan malo es?- pregunto su hermana- a mí me parece una extraordinaria idea. Aunque creo que estoy subestimando a tu novio, todas sus ideas son extraordinarias- se rio- locas, pero extraordinarias.-

\- ¡Eso!- la señalo Alec- Es una completa locura. ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar a la clave que en el día de las sombras nos iremos de vacaciones?-

-Es decir que ya aceptaste que iremos- Izzy dio unos cuantos aplausos antes de ponerse de pié y alcanzar a Alec- Si le decimos a la clave que iremos a trabajar nos dejaran ir. Después de todo no es mentira, podemos llevar nuestras armas por si algo se presenta. Es como si trabajáramos pero en otro lugar. Y la madre de Clary puede cuidar el instituto en lo que volvemos. –

\- Iremos a trabajar…- Repitió Alec asintiendo.

\- A trabajar- Izzy le guiño un ojo

* * *

Esa noche Magnus subió las escaleras del loft algo inestable. Había pasado toda la tarde durmiendo en el instituto, y por él se hubiera quedado más tiempo, pero no quería dejar a Alec tanto tiempo solo. Cuando llego a la puerta levanto su mano y dejo que su magia la abriera por él. Normalmente no usaba la magia en acciones sencillas, ya que sentía que así con el tiempo se volvería perezoso. Pero en ese momento estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera recordaba donde demonios había guardado las llaves.

Cuando entro todo estaba oscuro. Seguramente Alec ya estaba dormido. Cerro la puerta, se quitó su abrigo y fue directamente a la cama. Como sospechó, Alec estaba acurrucado en su lado. El, sin querer despertarlo, se acostó sobre las cobijas y trato de dormirse

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Escucho que Alec pregunto

\- Viviré- Respondió con una sonrisa y con los ojos aun cerrados- Lamento haberte dejado solo todo el día-

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Quieres algo de comer? – Alec empezó a apoyarse en una mano para levantarse, pero Magnus tomo esa mano y le dio un beso

\- Quiero que te quedes aquí – Apretó su mano para después liberarla. Después de un momento de silencio Alec habló de nuevo

\- Izzy vino y me conto que estuviste en el instituto- Dijo mientras se giraba hacia Magnus

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto el brujo medio dormido- Supongo que era predecible-

-Sí, así es. Y también me dijo que finalmente si iremos al viaje que tanto quieres. ¿A dónde es Magnus?-

-Es a un pequeño pueblo hacia el norte- Magnus ya no reconocía que era real y que no, parecía como si hablara alguien lejano a él. Definitivamente estaba más cansado de lo que creía – El lugar parece atascado en el tiempo, no saben ni que es un celular-

-Lo que significa que seguramente habrán sombras el 31- determino Alec

\- No lo sé, te lo dije, nunca he ido. Me invitaron hace mucho y nunca quise ir solo-

-Es extraño que te inviten un 31 de octubre. Quiero decir, tienen todo un año para hacerlo, ¿Por qué el 31?- Alec estaba confundido por eso y por muchas cosas, ¿Quién había invitado a su novio? ¿Porque lo había hecho?

-¿Costumbre?- Intento Magnus con una voz adormilada. Alec se dio cuenta que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, ya después hablarían. Se sentó y arropo a Magnus con un cobertor aunque este estuviera completamente vestido para salir. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente

\- Descansa- Le susurro.

* * *

Al día siguiente Magnus despertó primero que Alec. Ahora ya no se sentía tan cansado, aunque le dolían levemente los músculos. Pero sabía que después de unas horas de movimiento estaría como nuevo. Abrió levemente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que en algún momento de la noche se había acercado lo suficientemente a Alec como para quedarse dormido con la cabeza en su hombro y el brazo de Alec alrededor suyo. Magnus miro levemente hacia arriba y comprobó que Alec aún seguía dormido. Eso era nuevo, normalmente era el cazador quien se despertaba primero.

Magnus parpadeo un par de veces y, prefiriendo no despertar al de ojos azules, se quedó despierto pero quieto y en silencio.

Recordaba que en la noche, justo antes de quedarse dormido, había oído a Alec hacer preguntas sobre la invitación. Era natural que su cazador tuviera curiosidad, y no lo culpaba, el mismo también tenía preguntas. Pero si era sincero, no quería las respuestas. Prefería probar. Esa sensación de misterio o de aventura era una de las mejores sensaciones que se pueden tener en una vida, y Magnus las amaba.

La invitación se la habían hecho hacia muchísimos años. Un apuesto hombre llamado Salvatore Sheetz busco a Magnus en Europa para un trabajo. Magnus creyó que lo que el hombre necesitaba seria en el mismo continente, por eso cuando acepto se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que realmente el trabajo era en América. Estando en el puerto el brujo dudo en si ir o no, después de todo viajar hacia otro continente solía ser tedioso, pero ya había dado su palabra de ayudar a Salvatore. A cambio de una buena suma de dinero, claro está.

Pero el viaje en barco durante semanas no fue en lo absoluto aburrido. Salvatore era un hombre bastante interesante con unas ideas y conocimientos extraordinarios. Le hablo a Magnus de música, de literatura, de alquimia, y de otras ciencias. Magnus no podía entender como un hombre casado y con la riqueza del señor Sheetz podía tener tanto tiempo libre para leer todo lo que había leído.

Magnus también comentaba lo que sabía por conocimientos o por experiencia. A Salvatore no pareció sorprenderle cuando Magnus le hablo de su inmortalidad, seguramente quien le recomendó al brujo lo puso al tanto de cuan poderoso era. Y probablemente ese era el motivo de porque Salvatore no busco a un brujo en su zona sino que viajó hasta otro continente buscando a Magnus Bane.

El trabajo que le esperaba a Magnus en América no era nada sencillo. La esposa de Salvatore, Carmelina, se había quedado en el castillo cuidando a su hijo de diez años. Al pequeño lo había arañado un demonio por accidente. Ya que Salvatore tenía la visión, su hijo también había heredado el don de ver el mundo de las sombras, así que cuando el demonio se dio cuenta de que el niño podía verlo lo mordió pensando que era un cazador, o al menos eso fue lo que dedujo Magnus.

Cuando Magnus entro a la habitación el pequeño niño estaba desmayado sobre la cama con el cabello negro mojado de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Carmelina estaba sentada junto a él con una vasija en la mano remojando unas plantas en agua

-¿Eso es tilo?- Pregunto Magnus. La mujer levanto la cabeza y al verlo le estiro la mano. Magnus la tomo para levantarla de la silla y saludarla apropiadamente

\- Carmelina Sheetz- Dijo ella- Un placer conocerlo señor Bane-

-El placer es todo mío- Respondió Magnus- Dígame, ¿lo que le está dando a su hijo es tilo?-

-Así es- contesto ella levantando la vasija- había estado muy inquieto, y gritaba con mucha frecuencia. Decidí que mientras usted llegaba debía intentar calmarlo

-Hizo bien- respondió Magnus- pero déjenme solo con el niño- Salvatore saludo a su esposa y los dos salieron de la habitación. Magnus se quitó los guantes y el abrigo dejándolos colgando en una silla. Se desabrocho los botones de las mangas de su camisa blanca y por último se sacó el sombrero y lo lanzo al suelo. Cuando se acercó al niño pudo notar que la herida se extendía en diagonal desde la clavícula atravesando el pecho y terminando en la parte superior del abdomen. Los efectos adormecedores del tilo no durarían mucho, así que empezó a darse prisa

Cuando finalmente salió de la habitación sentía que estaba soñando, y que el mundo difuminado que veía a su alrededor era falso. Bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala, donde Salvatore compartía un té con su esposa. Apenas llego la mujer dejo la taza y se puso de pie

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?- pregunto preocupada

\- Él está bien. La herida fue desinfectada y la cicatriz le durara unos cuantos meses. Hice un hechizo para que no fuera permanente. El dolor también ha desaparecido, aunque debo advertirles que el demonio inyecto su veneno en el aruño, así que no estoy seguro de que lo haya extraído todo. Si notan que en unos días su hijo no logra pararse, o en ocasiones le empieza a doler el pecho deben buscarme. No regresare a Europa por algunos meses por si me necesitan. Ahora el niño esta durmiendo, y lo hará hasta mañana-

-Se lo agradecemos señor Bane- Dijo Salvatore- Si se siente muy cansado puede pasar la noche aquí, arreglare un cuarto para usted-

-No es necesario- Respondió Magnus, a pesar de sentir que podría desmayarse allí mismo- Lo mejor es que el niño no me vea, con un poco de suerte pensara que todo fue un sueño. A su edad el recuerdo de un demonio envenenándote no debe ser muy agradable-

-Entiendo- Dijo el hombre- Pero si no hoy, si será en un futuro. Arreglare todo para que pueda venir cuando quiera. Si prefiere hacerlo ahora o sino en los años que quiera. De todos modos a usted le quedan muchos. Mi hijo, mis nietos y toda mi familia lo esperara cuando guste, en agradecimiento por haber salvado la vida de mi único heredero – Magnus le agradeció la invitación y despidiéndose salió del castillo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Después de eso, cada década le llegaba a Magnus una carta a nombre de Salvatore invitándolo a pasar el 31 de octubre en el castillo. Magnus sabía que ya debería estar muerto, supuso que toda su descendencia había honrado los deseos de su antepasado, abriéndole las puertas al salvador de la vida del heredero. Magnus también sabía que el heredero, ese niño, también ya debía de haber muerto. Por lo que creía que la familia debería de tener alguna regla o algo así en donde la promesa de uno es la promesa de todos. Solo así se explicaría el porqué de que no lo hayan olvidado.

* * *

A la semana siguiente Magnus, Alec, Izzi y Simón esperaban que llegara Jace

-No contesta- Dijo Izzy colgando su celular y sentándose aburrida

-¿Por qué hay tanta prisa?- pregunto Simón- Si el- señalo a Magnus- nos llevara con magia podemos irnos en cualquier comento-

-Primero- puntualizo Magnus- "El" tiene nombre. Es Magnus. Segundo, porque la puntualidad es una de las mínimas normas de educación. Y tercero, porque no podemos llegar en plena noche como unos vagabundos. –

-¿A qué clase de lugar iremos?- pregunto Simón sorprendido- ¿De vacaciones o a visitar al presidente? –

-Está bien Simón – le dijo Isabelle-todos estamos impacientes porque llegue Jace –

-¿Saben si llevara a Clary?- pregunto Alec recostado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados

\- Es probable- afirmo Magnus- Si Isabelle llevara a Sandro con ella, seguramente Jace querrá igualarla-

\- En mi defensa, Simón esta apenas recuperando su memoria, no puedo dejarlo solo- Isabelle se estiro y tomo la mano de Simón entre las suyas

-Lo entendemos Izzy- le sonrió Alec. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Magnus se levantó a abrir

\- Vaya, vaya…- comento riéndose- Drácula nos visita hoy, finjan normalidad- Jace entro por la puerta vestido todo de negro, con una capa negro y rojo, la piel pintada de blanco y el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás

-¿Jace?- pregunto Isabelle sorprendida y riéndose- ¿Qué haces vestido así? Si sabes que faltan unos días para el 31 ¿no?-

-Muy graciosa- Dijo el rubio- Pero mi calendario está perfectamente bien. Esto es solamente parte de una apuesta-

-¿Apuesta?- Pregunto Alec

\- Así es- se escuchó detrás de Jace. Él se hizo a un lado y Clary paso- hola a todos, lamentamos la demora pero Jace estaba rebelde por el delineador de ojos-

-¡No inventes!- Isabelle se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a acercarse a la cara de Jace- ¡Es verdad! Jace, ¿Cómo demonios apostaste usar delineador de ojos?-

-Sin comentarios – Advirtió Jace

-De acuerdo- dijo Magnus- Esto es muy divertido pero tenemos que irnos-

-Oye Magnus- pregunto Clary- ¿A dónde vamos debemos tener algún comportamiento especial? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

\- No, trabaje como brujo para esta familia hace unos años. Me imagino que el secreto de las sombras pasó por generaciones-

-Esto es tan emocionante- dijo Simón- ¿Qué clase de fantástico lugar es?-

\- Ohh es muy fantástico- Se rio Magnus mientras abría el portal y todos entraban en él con sus maletas.

* * *

\- Creo- lamento Simón- que Magnus y yo tenemos definiciones distintas de "fantástico"- Estaban parados en mitad de una carretera que aún estaba húmeda por una reciente lluvia. A sus lados había árboles y campo y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. No había señal de vida humana en ninguna parte

-Cálmate Sherlock- dijo Magnus- aún no hemos llegado. No los haría aparecer así nada más dentro de la casa-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Jace mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor

-Porque asustaríamos a los habitantes. Vengan, es por aquí- Magnus empezó a caminar y todos lo siguieron

\- Si claro- susurro Jace a Clary- y que seis completos desconocidos lleguen a tu casa con maletas y en un clima así no es aterrorizante-

-Podríamos agregarle el hecho de que uno de los desconocidos esta vestido de vampiro- se burló Clary mientras seguía caminando

-Y podríamos agregarle el hecho de que una de ellas tiene especial mal genio- le respondió el rubio. Ella se rio y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

Después de unos minutos de caminata finalmente llegaron a la puerta de un enorme castillo gris al mejor estilo gótico. Magnus toco la puerta y después de unos segundos una muchacha fue a abrir. Ella tenía una cabellera castaña peinada en una larga trenza sobre su hombro, era de piel blanca y usaba un largo vestido verde.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- Pregunto amablemente

-Si- Respondió Magnus- ¿Es esta la casa Sheetz?-

-Así es- respondió ella

-Soy Magnus Bane, tal vez ha odio de mi- Ella sonrió

\- Por supuesto que he oído de usted señor Bane. Pasen por favor- ella abrió la puerta y cuando todos entraron la cerró- Mi nombre es Corana Sheetz, un placer tenerlos a todos aquí. Acompáñenme, les mostrare el lugar-Todos se miraron entre ellos extrañados y siguieron a la muchacha. El castillo en su interior era una mezcla de modernidad y edad media. Ya había luz eléctrica y el suelo era de suave madera pulida, pero las paredes eran de fría piedra gris y en lugar de cortinas había unas gruesas telas rojas cubriendo las ventanas

-Como comprenderá señor Bane me alegra mucho que finalmente haya decidido venir-Dijo Corana mientras abría una puerta doble de madera- Este es el comedor. Desde que mi antepasado le hizo esa promesa lo hemos estado esperando. Ahora que finalmente vino hemos cumplido sus deseos.-Cerro la puerta y continuo caminando- dígame, ¿Qué lo hizo decidirse a venir?-

\- Fue una mezcla de no tener nada que hacer, y querer hacer algo especial con las personas que quiero- le lanzo una sonrisa a Alec

-Oh por supuesto- Corana se giró- ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?-miro a cada uno, dándole una mirada divertida a Jace y su disfraz y una mirada significativa e indescifrable a Alec

-Amigos míos. Cazadores de sombras-

-Cuando mi antepasado lo conoció a usted empezó a indagar más sobre su mundo, escribiendo algunos libros pero dejándolos en la biblioteca de la casa para mantenerlos en secreto. He leído mucho acerca de los cazadores, es un verdadero honor tenerlos de visita –

-El honor es nuestro, Cora- Jace hizo uso de su encanto al expresarse. Pero ese encanto no pudo más que el disfraz que llevaba puesto, así que Corana solo se rió- Continuemos

Corana les mostro la sala, la cocina, a algunos empleados y otras habitaciones como un salón de baile y uno de música. Finalmente, y antes de subir las escaleras para enseñarles sus habitaciones, Corana les mostro un retrato que cubría toda la pared antes del primer escalón. En él había una silla y un muchacho de unos diecinueve años de pie apoyándose en esta. El chico tenía un pantalón marrón con botas negras y un abrigo verde con detalles dorados. Todos los recién llegados se sorprendieron por lo que veían. Magnus sintió como su respiración se detuvo. El joven de la pintura tenía algo peculiar. No era solo el hecho de la piel blanca, el cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado y los ojos azules oscuros. Era la forma de los ojos, la curva del cuello… todo en sí mismo parecía un retrato casi exacto de Alec

-Por el Ángel – Expreso Jace- pero si son iguales- Magnus podía notar el parecido, pero definitivamente sabía que no eran iguales. Cuando veía los ojos de la pintura notaba unos detallados rasgos que lo diferenciaban de Alec. De algún modo, el semblante del retrato parecía más duro, como si estar serio y con el pecho inflado fuera su posición habitual. En Alec era diferente, cuando lo veías podías imaginar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Es como cuando decían que Alec se parecía a Will, solo Magnus, que había visto a cada uno, podía notar la diferencia. Y aunque parecían pequeñas, esas diferencias físicas eran determinantes. Ahora, si se supone que el retrato se parece Alec, y Will se parece a Alec, entonces el retrato debería parecerse a Will. Y eso definitivamente no pasaba en lo absoluto. Tenían los ojos y el cabello parecido, pero si descontaran eso, Will y el retrato podrían parecerse tanto como Jace con Simón. Nada

-¿Por qué hay un retrato de Alec?- pregunto Isabelle

\- Por supuesto que no Izzy – dijo Alec, aunque en la voz también se le notaba lo sorprendido que estaba- Ese no soy yo

-Él es Álan Sheetz. – Hablo Corana- Murió muy joven, tenía unos diecinueve años. Por ser hijo único, sus padres tuvieron que tener otro hijo para continuar con el linaje de nuestra familia, y le hicieron este retrato en su honor. Ha sido el único miembro de mi familia con un cabello tan negro y ojos tan azules. Mi madre solía decirme que era demasiado bello para haber sido real, pero a juzgar por los libros de su autoría que hay en la biblioteca es obvio que si existió. Aunque me cuesta creer que alguien así es un antepasado mío, es una pena que haya muerto tan joven y no haya podido dejar descendencia. – Magnus sintió como de un momento a otro todas las miradas se posaron en el

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado. Miro a Alec cuya mirada era indescifrable- ¡Por supuesto que no! Claro que no salí con él, ¡Ni lo conocí!-

-¿Estás seguro que no fue de él la invitación? – pregunto Jace entrecerrando los ojos

-Que imaginación - dijo indignado- no llevaría a Alec a la casa de algún ex. O al menos no lo haría conscientemente. –

-Supongo que eso es aliviador- comento Alec. Magnus lo miro y el cazador le dio una sonrisa. A Magnus le agradaba que el tema de sus múltiples amantes del pasado fuera tolerado. Sabía que nunca podría ser ignorado, pero al menos ya no era una relación de Magnus, Alec, y un sin número de ex amantes. Simplemente eran Alec y Magnus.

-Si debió de conocerlo, señor Bane. Solo que Álan aún era joven cuando usted llego a esta casa. Él era el hijo de Salvatore- Magnus se sorprendió y se quedó mirando fijamente la pintura

-¿Era ese pequeño niño?- Dijo sorprendido- Increíble, aunque ahora que lo mencionas si noto el parecido-

-Qué bueno- Dijo Corana- Esto era lo último que les quería mostrar. Ahora sigamos al segundo piso para mostrarles sus habitaciones. Ya es tarde y deben descansar. Después si gustan pueden seguir viendo lo que queda del castillo-

* * *

Al principio Corana había decidido acomodar a Jace y a Simón en una habitación y a Clary e Izzy en otra, pero claro, los dos muchachos no dejaron que aquello sucediera.

-No quiero dormir con el –respondió Simón al instante.

-Compartir habitación –le corrigió Jace- ni en un millón de años tendrías la oportunidad de dormir conmigo.

-Ni en un millón de años querría aquella oportunidad, el peróxido no es mi olor favorito –respondió Simón burlón.

-Natural ratita, mi cabello es natural. E incluso si me lo tiñeran miles de veces sería más bello y sano que el tuyo. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que es shampoo?-

Antes de que la tercera guerra mundial comenzara las chicas entraron en acción.

-Pasa que queremos tiempo en la cama, es todo –dijo Isabelle jalando de la camiseta de Simón, lanzando una mirada provocativa a este. Simón, sonrojado y sonriente la abrazo de la cintura.

Ante ello Alec carraspeo.

-¿Tienen que actuar así frente a mí? –dijo incomodo mientras cerraba los ojos. Claramente le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo no tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No te preocupes, enseguida me encargo –sentencio Isabelle. Tras decir aquello abrió la puerta a su espalda, tiro de Simón haciéndolos a ambos entrar y un segundo después la puerta se selló.

-Bueno, me parece que ustedes también estarán deseando privacidad, y nosotros tenemos asuntos que atender. Que descansen –dijo Magnus a Clary y Jace con una sonrisa cómplice.

Tras dar las buenas noches Alec siguió a su novio y se perdieron de vista al final del pasillo.

-Los veré en la mañana- dijo amablemente Corana, algo incomoda por el mal tercio que hacía- que tengan una buena noche- después se giró y fue en dirección contraria a Alec y Magnus, es decir hacia las escaleras de bajada.

\- ¡Descansa Cora!- grito alegremente Jace

-Parece que la incomodamos –Dijo Clary.

-Muy lista –Dijo Jace fingiendo sorpresa.

Esta le golpeo el hombro sonriente.

-Vamos Drácula, echemos un vistazo a nuestra habitación. –Dijo ella.

Al oír esto Jace se dirigió a la habitación que quedaba justo frente a la de Simón e Izzy y abrió la puerta, retrocedió he hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-Pase usted madame…

Tras una buena carcajada, ambos entraron. Y al ver lo que los esperaba adentro quedaron complacidos

La habitación ante sus ojos era sorprendentemente grande, de un fino estilo victoriano mezclado con elegante modernidad. Los muebles eran de caoba oscura y sobre ellos se encontraban algunos aparatos tecnológicos. Las sabanas y cortinas eran de color verde hoja obscuro. Los detalles principales eran color plata.

-Muy romántico… -Comento Clary.

En efecto, la tenue luz, las velas aromáticas distribuidas alrededor y la sensación acogedora del lugar.

-Definitivamente agradezco no estar aquí con Simón –Comento Jace, haciendo reír a la muchacha.

-Y yo agradezco no estar con Izzi… ahora ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-La pregunta es qué no hacer. Aunque, como tu instructor, tengo una idea-

-¡Ahh no! Me niego, no entrenare en vacaciones. –sentencio ella.

-¿Y si lo hago interesante? –comento Jace, retándola.

-Explícate… -dijo ella, claramente interesada.

-Si me sorprendes te daré un premio, lo que tu desees.-

Ella no necesito meditar mucho.

-Trato hecho, prepárate nene –dijo ella sonriendo, haciéndolo sonreír a él.

La habitación venia equipada con una especie de salita, con algunos sillones distribuidos alrededor de una mesa de te. Tras replegar aquellos muebles dejaron un espacio ideal para entrenar.

-La ventaja es que esta alfombrado, te dolerá menos amor –comento Jace burlón.

El entrenamiento resulto interesante; En especial por el sobresaliente esfuerzo de Clary.

Al final la muchacha consiguió aprender 10 nombres para cuchillos seráficos, mejoro un 30% su puntería, domino los mandobles, resistió un enfrentamiento con Jace 6 minutos más de lo normal y aprendió a realizar la patada de tijera a la perfección.

-Si tan solo entrenases así diario… -comento él.

-Si tan solo me premiases a diario… -objeto ella.

-Es justo, en fin ¿Qué quieres de premio pequeña? Hare lo que desees mientras no involucre delineador–advirtió el cazador, preparándose para lo peor.

Clary en su lugar tomo la mano de Jace, tirando de él hacia ella.

-Nada de delineador… Lo dije al mismísimo Raziel y no me arrepiento; Lo único que quiero es a ti. –y tras decir esto lo beso.

El cazador gratamente complacido cerró los ojos respondiendo al beso.

Pero por supuesto, no se limitaron. Al principio fueron besos tiernos, pero lentamente empezaron a volverse más demandantes, apasionados, cargados con más y más deseo…

Jace, cansado de agacharse para poder besar a Clary debido a su baja estatura decidió cargarla. La cargo al estilo nupcial, colocando un brazo bajo las rodillas de ella y el otro por su espalda.

La facilidad para cargarla era una de las cosas que a Jace le fascinaban…

Una cosa llevo a la otra y en cuestión de un parpadeo ambos estaban en la cama, ella debajo, las piernas enredadas en la cintura del cazador.

-Una vez más enloqueciéndome Clary. –dijo el con voz profunda y levemente ronca, sus frentes se hallaban unidas, las respiraciones agitadas.

-El sentimiento es mutuo… -suspiro ella.

-Me parece que en aquella cueva no me lucí lo suficiente, me parece que debo enmendarlo. De verdad te deseo Clarissa, aquí y ahora.

Ella giro, quedando encima de él.

-Una vez más, el sentimiento es mutuo señor Herondale…-

Y así, Clary y Jace tuvieron una noche digna de recordar.

* * *

-Iré a recorrer el castillo ¿Me acompañas?-Dijo Isabelle

-No, me quedare a deshacer las maletas. Luego nos vemos-Respondió Simón

-Está bien, señor Montgomery-Contesto la chica entre risas. Hizo una reverencia, y salió corriendo.

-Señor Montgomery... ¿A qué se referirá con eso?-Murmuro Simón extrañado. Que Isabelle le llamara así definitivamente producía algo en su cabeza, pero los recuerdos estaban tan ilegibles como si los estuviera viendo a través de un vidrio opaco. Realmente quería recordar todo lo que pudiera, pero sabía que si forzaba a su cabeza solo se confundiría o mezclaría pensamientos. Para tener la seguridad de que un recuerdo era confiable y exacto, éste debía llegar por sí solo.

Suspirando paso una mano por su cabello y miro a su alrededor. El cuarto le recordaba a una vieja película de Johnny Depp llamada "El turista" donde el personaje principal, queriendo estar más tiempo con una chica desconocida pero hermosa, la acompañó hasta un hotel en Venecia. Ambos lugares estaban inspirados en los castillos de la edad media, rescatando lo más elegante de esa época. Y en ambos lugares no se veía mal ver una computadora o un Play Station haciendo contraste con la época.

-Para ser un vejestorio, parece bien equipado-Susurro al ver la pantalla de plasma, el equipo de audio y la PC que había sobre un escritorio de caoba negra.

-Qué bueno que traje música-Comento feliz caminando hacia el escritorio. Conecto un pendrive a la máquina y casi de inmediato comenzó a sonar su lista de reproducción favorita. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y decidió quedarse tarareando en lo que esperaba a Isabelle, pero la música era tan buena que no logro resistirse a ella.

Al cabo de una media hora Isabelle regreso con una bandeja con comida. Entro silenciosamente dispuesta a asustarlo, pero lo encontró cantando a toda voz y una sonrisa nació en sus labios

-Definitivamente, este es mi Simón Lewis-Pensó orgullosa del chico del que se había enamorado, ese chico encantador y fuerte, tanto que pudo conservar su esencia después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar

Simón volteo y se quedó viéndola algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto la cazadora refiriéndose a la música, aunque sin real curiosidad.

-Rock alternativo. Ya sabes, Paramore, Green Day, Coldplay...-La miro divertido, como si ella tuviera que saber de qué hablaba.

-Suena a culto demoniaco-Comento ella mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro de una salita que había en la habitación

-Ven aquí-Simón emocionado le hizo señas para que se sentara en la cama-Te enseñare sobre la buena música mundana. – Isabelle se acercó y se sentó mientras Simón buscaba entre su música algo para mostrarle a Izzy. Un momento después levanto la mirada pensativo- Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás Hayley Williams sea una vampira- reflexionó

-¿Quién?- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido

-Espera- Puso la canción-Se llama Decode. Quiero que te la aprendas-

No fue necesario oírla dos veces, Izzy la recordó enseguida.

-Ahora cántala- Pidió Simón

-¿Estás loco? Yo no canto- Replico Izzy entre divertida y enfadada

-Oh vamos, matas demonios ¿y no cantas? Por favor-Dijo mientras sonreía de esa manera en que ella amaba. Aquella sonrisa que simplificaba todo.

-Está bien Lewis- Y ella canto. Canto con el corazón, como no lo hacía desde antes de la muerte de Max.

Y aquella canción le iba perfecta a su voz. Simón se quedó admirado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto ella cuando termino- ¿Me pedirás un autógrafo o me besaras?-

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, él se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama, la abrazo contra él, y la beso.

Era su primer beso, desde que perdió la memoria, y a pesar de que lo habían hecho tantas veces, fue un beso único, primitivo, con deseo y que mostraba que se extrañaban.

* * *

Alec y Magnus llegaron a su habitación. Magnus la encontró encantadora, y esperó recordar la idea para cuando quisiera redecorar el loft.

-No recordaba todo esto- Dijo emocionado

-Cuando viniste ¿No entraste a las habitaciones?- Pregunto Alec mientras dejaba las maletas a un lado

\- Si lo hice, pero solo fue a una- Magnus camino por todo el lugar tratando de recordar los detalles- El retrato que viste allá abajo, yo conocí a ese niño. Un demonio lo envenenó y fui traído aquí por su padre para sanarlo. Cuando entre tenía prisa de empezar a trabajar en salvar su vida, y cuando salí tenía poca fuerza. No me fije mucho en el castillo, en realidad-

-Álan- murmuro Alec- Es sorprendente que toda una familia haya heredado la visión-

-Sí, lo es- concordó Magnus- De hecho, creo que fue por la visión que el demonio lo ataco. De otro modo no veo porque un demonio envenenaría a un niño de diez años-

-Y tú lo ayudaste…lo salvaste- Concluyo Alec pensativo- Como hiciste conmigo-Magnus detuvo su admiración del lugar y se giró para ver a Alec. Su cazador se había sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama y con la mirada perdida.

\- Si…- Dijo el brujo- Ahora que lo pienso la historia es muy similar. Ambos estaban en condiciones parecidas cuando llegue. La diferencia es que era la primera y última vez que vería a Álan. Y contigo no fue ni la primera ni la última. –

-Y yo te lo agradecí después- Agrego Alec. Magnus sabía que Alec se refería a la visita al loft y a sus palabras de agradecimiento. Pero para Magnus, el agradecimiento fue aquella primera cita y lo que tenían hasta el momento. Una felicidad nada comparable con el valor de la vida de Alec, pero que se aproxima.

\- Tal vez Álan no me lo haya agradecido, pero su padre sí. Me dio una muy buena cantidad de dinero – Magnus camino hasta donde Alec y se sentó junto a el

-¿Y qué compraste?- Pregunto el cazador curioso

\- En ese momento lo ahorré, pero años después lo vendí a un museo como tesoro antiguo y me pagaron tres veces su valor. Me compre un bar y lo dirigí por algunos años más- Se encogió de hombros- Podría decir que en algunos aspectos de mi vida he sido afortunado- Alec busco la mano de Magnus y la apretó entre las suyas

-Eres increíble Magnus- Dijo el cazador- Podría decir que una de las más grandes pruebas de fortuna en mi vida fue haberte conocido-Magnus le sonrió nostálgicamente

\- Soy yo-dijo inclinándose para darle un corto beso- quien debe agradecerte por regalarme tus años y por aceptarme como soy-Dijo mientras le apretó suavemente la mano- Y con toda la experiencia que llevo encima- Magnus miro al frente y perdió la mirada en sus recuerdos- Ahora que lo pienso, les robe años a muchas personas. –

-No lo hiciste- Alec trato de llamar la atención de su novio sujetándolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo. Después bajo la mano lentamente- Magnus, ya se todo lo que necesito saber, todo lo que te esforzabas porque yo entendiera. Ya sé que para ti no soy insignificante, eso me lo has demostrado. También sé que probablemente el número de tus amantes supera el de tu edad, y sé que varios de ellos se parecen a mí. Lo he entendido y aceptado. Pero temo que tú piensas que me harías más feliz si no hubieras tenido ningún otro amante y me hubieras esperado por todos estos años –

-Probablemente eso es lo que debí haber hecho- Acepto Magnus. Alec estaba sonrojado, pero aun así seguía hablando firmemente

\- No- Corrigió a su novio- No y no. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con esas personas? Tú no les robaste años, ellos te los dieron porque te amaban. Sentían que darte de sus años era algo que valía la pena porque estarías con ellos. Y si ellos sentían lo que yo siento por ti entonces los hiciste felices. Muy felices. ¿Borrarías la felicidad de tantas personas solo por unos celos que ya no siento?-

-Por ti haría muchas cosas Alec- Aseguro Magnus- Haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz-

-Mi felicidad es estar contigo. Con el Magnus Bane que ha tenido un pasado lleno de romances, pero que asegura que conmigo fue el mejor de todos. Y con el Magnus Bane que se esfuerza en hacer felices a los demás. Eso me hace estar orgulloso de ti, en tu vida has hecho felices a más personas que las que cualquier otro podría. Y quisiera que lo sigas haciendo. Que nunca dejes de ser mi Magnus-Los ojos del brujo estaban luchando por liberarse de las lágrimas que cargaban, pero Magnus no lo permitió

-Mientras estés conmigo- Prometió- Hare lo que me pidas. Pero si te estas refiriendo a cuando- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, pero él debía continuar- A cuando ya no estés conmigo… no sé qué pasara. Y francamente espero no tener que averiguarlo en muchos años-Alec limpio la lagrima rebelde que se abrió paso para caer por la mejilla de Magnus. El mismo también estaba acongojado, pero si quería que fuera más sencillo para Magnus debía demostrar fuerza

-En muchos años será- Afirmo el cazador. Magnus pasó una mano por la suave mejilla de Alec y se acercó para darle un suave beso. Inmediatamente Alec le correspondió mientras recordaba lo que se habían dicho en Alicante: "de ahora en adelante hagamos que cada día importe". Y así seria. Alec pondría todo su empeño en ello.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el comedor esperando el desayuno. Nadie dijo nada en voz alta, pero entre parejas se curioseaban que habrán hecho los otros en la noche anterior. Afortunadamente Corana aun no había bajado al comedor, así se evitaría lo incomodo del momento.

-Oye Alec- Dijo Jace, quien ahora estaba vestido y maquillado como el monstruo del lago Ness- ¿Anoche saliste de tu habitación? Me pareció escuchar pasos en el pasillo-

\- No- respondió Alec extrañado- ¿Y tú Magnus?-

-No salí en toda la noche- respondió el brujo- tal vez lo soñaste Herondale-

-No lo creo- intervino Simón- También me pareció escuchar pasos-

\- O- agrego Isabelle- tú y Jace se encontraron en un sueño anoche- Clary amortiguo una carcajada con la palma de su mano

-No digas tonterías Isabelle- replico Jace indignado- Tengo todo un planeta poblado para soñar con cualquier persona. –

-Si- intervino Simón- No sueño con ranas-

-¡Por enésima vez, no soy una rana!- Clary se rio y trato de calmar a Jace- Clary diles que no soy una rana-

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara la apuesta?- pregunto en su lugar Magnus

\- Hasta el 31- le respondió Clary- O más, depende de mí humor. De todos modos le empaque disfraces para una buena cantidad de días-

-Y yo te puedo ayudar con más- agrego Magnus guiñándole un ojo poniendo a su servicio su magia

\- Yo tengo buenas ideas- dijo Isabelle emocionada- Y seguramente Simón también-

\- Las tengo- Afirmo éste mirando a Jace retadoramente. Este último miro como todos estaban viéndolo como una presa, así que como última oportunidad le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su parabatai.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Jace- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros- También tengo algunas ideas-

\- Parabatai mío- Proclamo Jace con una sorpresa exageradamente dramática- Querido hermano del alma, ¿Por qué osas abandonarme en esta batalla? Fuimos entrenados para ser uno en tiempos de turbidez- Alec puso los ojos en blanco e iba a responder pero otra voz le gano

\- Buenos días- dijo Corana entrando al comedor para después sentarse en la silla anfitriona- Me alegra que estén despiertos y activos, es un gusto saber que a mis invitados les gusta madrugar- Clary, Simón y Magnus se miraron. Ellos eran los únicos de ahí que no tenían un entrenamiento, al menos completo, como cazadores de sombras. Lo que significaba que si madrugaban no era por gusto o costumbre y no lograban entender cómo demonios a alguien podría gustarle "madrugar"

\- Cora- empezó Jace haciendo uso del apodo que le invento a la muchacha- Si la descendencia y el linaje en tu familia son tan importantes, entonces tú tienes que tener hijos ¿Verdad?

-¡Jace!- regaño Isabelle- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa "prudente"?

\- No, tranquila- Hablo Corana- Bien. Así es Jace, también debo dejar al menos un heredero que se quede con todo esto. –

-Y, perdona mi atrevimiento- Pidió Clary- ¿Pero cómo puedes llegar a conseguir un esposo en mitad de la nada?-

-Aun no tengo esposo- Dijo ella- Pero con la tecnología de hoy en día creo que no me será difícil encontrarlo, al menos será más fácil que para mis antepasados. De todos modos no tengo prisa, aun puedo vivir así unos años más-

Mientras estaban en eso, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y una muchacha entro y sirvió el desayuno. A Alec le dio un ligero dolor de cabeza, así que cuando todos terminaron de comer y se fueron a ver competir a Jace y Simón en videojuegos él decidió irse a su cuarto y recostarse. Magnus ofreció acompañarlo pero Alec se negó justificándose en que el brujo se aburriría y en que después de una Iratze estaría mejor.

* * *

Ya en su cuarto se recostó y se quedó dormido. Despertó por unos golpes en la puerta

-Adelante- Dijo tratando de incorporarse. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y se sentía mucho mejor. La puerta se abrió y Corana entró

-¿Alec?- Dijo ella tímida- No te molesta que te llame por tu apodo, ¿Verdad?-

\- Por supuesto que no- Dijo el cazador amablemente- De hecho, quería preguntarte si yo también podía llamarte por el tuyo-

-Puedes llamarme como quieras- Aseguró ella- ¿Puedo pasar?-

\- Por supuesto, pasa- Alec se sentó definitivamente y se quedó viendo a Corana

\- Magnus me dijo que te sentías mal hace un rato. ¿Estas mejor?-Pregunto sentándose en la cama

\- Si, gracias. Después de descansar me siento como nuevo-

-Me alegra mucho- Dijo ella. Después se quedó viendo a Alec en silencio

-¿Sucede algo Cora?- Pregunto el cazador

-Alec- Dijo ella suspirando- ¿Recuerdas cuando les dije que mi madre había tratado de convencerme de que Álan era demasiado hermoso para haber sido real?- El cazador asintió- Pues creo que ella me daría la razón si te viera como ahora mismo yo te veo.- Alec se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Cora lo interrumpió-En serio, espero no ser imprudente, pero debes de saber que nunca había visto a alguien como tú. Solo en esa pintura, y ni siquiera era seguro de que ese hombre realmente haya existido –

-Cora…- Dijo Alec empezando a sentirse incomodo- Mis características físicas no son únicas, existen más personas que las…-

\- No solo hablo de tus ojos o tu cabellos- Interrumpió de nuevo ella- Hablo de todo en general. Puedo saber, con solo verte, que tipo de persona eres. Eres paciente, cariñoso, protector, sincero… Hombres como tú no hay muchos-

-Ehhh gracias- Dijo sinceramente Alec- Y tú eres una muchacha muy amable y gentil-

-¿Enserio lo crees?- pregunto ella sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida

\- Por supuesto- Afirmo Alec- ¿Por qué crees que no?-La sonrisa de Cora empezó a borrarse de su rostro

\- No lo sé- Dijo ella- Creo que ser amable y gentil no es suficiente para cumplir con la única tarea con la que nací: dejar un heredero. – Alec frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el tipo de vida que llevaba Cora, sin sueños ni aspiraciones. Pero tampoco sabía si debía decir algo, después de todo eso era lo que ella creía. En la tradición de su familia.

\- Y lo conseguirás- Trato de alentarla Alec. Ella le sonrió y se puso de pie cuando pareció recordar algo

\- Por cierto, Magnus también me dijo que te gustaba leer. Ven conmigo-

* * *

Cora llevo a Alec a la biblioteca del castillo. Era más grande que la biblioteca del instituto, y lo mejor era que estaba repleta, no de libros de demonologías y otras ciencias de nephilims, sino de libros con historias mundanas. Alec no podía darse el lujo de leer esas historias tanto como le gustaría, pero ahora que Cora le había dado la libertad de leer lo que quisiera, decidió que si serian vacaciones, seria todo incluido.

Alec paso el resto del día leyendo cuanto podía. Estuvo saltando de un estante a otro, emocionado por todo lo que había allí. En la tarde Cora entro y le dejo un emparedado con jugo para que comiera algo, después de eso se marchó. Alec comió y siguió leyendo. De algún modo se sentía obsesionado en leer absolutamente todos los libros de la biblioteca

Esa noche Alec estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo cuando entro su novio

-¡Magnus!- Exclamo feliz- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. En un rato termino este libro y me iré de la biblioteca hasta mañana-

-No es necesario- Respondió Magnus sentándose junto a el- En unas horas será "Mañana". Alec, llevas todo el día aquí, nunca te había visto así

-Lo sé- Dijo emocionado- He leído unos treinta libros. ¿Puedes creerlo? Treinta libros en un día, esto es genial –

-Por favor- Pidió Magnus cerrando el libro que tenía en la mano- Vamos a dormir. Necesitas descansar tus ojos si es que mañana quieres seguir leyendo-Alec lo miro y le obedeció cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre el escritorio

\- Perdóname- Pidió- Sé que debería estar haciendo algo más…-

-No- Lo corrigió Magnus mientras le tomaba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y luego caminar juntos a la salida de la biblioteca- Alexander, estas son tus vacaciones. Disfrútalas haciendo lo que quieras, no tengo ninguna objeción con eso. Te lo dije, solo quiero verte feliz-

-Pero también quiero pasar tiempo contigo- Dijo el, empezando a darse cuenta que le ardían los ojos del sueño que tenía- Mañana será para ti- Magnus se rió

\- ¿Y porque no te acompaño a la biblioteca? Podríamos leer juntos-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto el cazador- Claro que si Magnus. Me encantaría-Magnus se rio de ver a su nephilim tan emocionado y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras iban hacia la habitación.

* * *

Esa noche Corana se despertó. Se levantó de su cama, se colocó una bata de seda y tomó una linterna para poder ver en los corredores.

En la cocina bebió dos vasos de agua mientras pensaba. Realmente necesitaba dejar un heredero, sentía que esa era su misión y debía cumplirla. Sin importar que tenga que hacer.

Sus padres ya habían muerto y la única miembro de su familia que quedaba viva era ella. No se había sentido sola, tenía a los empleados del castillo, y técnicamente vivía feliz encerrada en los libros de ficción y en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización. Sentía que viviendo apartada de la sociedad podía encerrarse en el mundo de algún libro y nadie la juzgaría. Y así vivía feliz. Podía pasar el resto de su vida solo leyendo, amaba el mundo de ficción en el que nadie podía hacerle daño y ella tenía el control de decidir si cerrar el libro cuando algún acontecimiento no le gustaba. Eso es algo que tenía en común con Alec, podía pasar días enteros en la biblioteca y los empleados ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

-Alec…- murmuro. Tenía mucho en común con él. Dejo el vaso y tomo la linterna para salir de nuevo.

Antes de subir las escaleras se quedó observando el retrato de Álan Sheetz. La luz blanca de la linterna hacia que sus ojos azules fueran más penetrantes, y delineaba cada mechón de su cabello.

Esa mañana Corana le había dado a entender a Alec que él era tan hermoso como esa pintura, y de hecho la primera vez que lo vio parado en la puerta junto a Magnus y el resto, ya había notado el enorme parecido. Pero ahora que veía más calmadamente la pintura se dio cuenta de que no eran idénticos. Corana sabía que Álan había sido de fuerte temperamento, a ella misma le constaba. Y en la pintura, de algún modo, ese temperamento quedo retratado. Además también notaba que esa expresión que tenía Álan, Alec nunca podría hacerla, o al menos se vería ajena en él.

Suspirando siguió subiendo las escaleras. Su habitación era la primera del segundo piso. Después estaban las de Jace y Simón de frente, y Magnus y Alec dormían en la habitación del fondo, la más lejana de todas. Corana, no queriendo dormirse y soñar todavía, siguió caminando hasta la última habitación. Giro lentamente el picaporte y entro haciendo el menor ruido posible. Adentro Magnus y Alec estaban dormidos, el brujo abrazaba entre sus brazos al cazador mientras este mantenía sus manos entre las suyas, juntos creando una especie de fortaleza que parecía impenetrable.

Corana cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó a la cama para poder ver mejor. Amortiguo la intensidad de la luz de la linterna con la palma de su mano y se quedó viendo a Magnus. A ella le agradaba Magnus, había personas que de solo conocerlas ya sabias que eran fantásticas, y Magnus era una de esas personas. Se notaba que amaba a Alec, aunque por lo poco que ella había podido leer de brujos en la biblioteca sabía que eran inmortales, y Alec por ser cazador de sombras no lo era. Se preguntaba como ellos estarían llevando eso. Algo que también tuvo que notar es que Magnus parecía un caballero de su época. Podría pasar fácilmente por conde y nadie lo notaria, ya que tenía el físico para ello. Seguramente uso esa belleza física para poder estar en cualquier época y en cualquier parte, no se imaginaba como hubiera sido si su color de piel hubiera sido moreno. Seguramente lo hubieran usado como esclavo en cierta época. Pero no, Magnus tenía una piel ligeramente caramelizada y uniforme. Además de un hermoso cabello negro, tanto como el de Alec. Y sus ojos… sus ojos era lo más sorprendente de todo. Ya que Cora tenía la visión ella podía ver las runas de los cazadores y los verdaderos ojos de Magnus. Los consideraba hermosos e interesantes.

Magnus en sí mismo era hermoso, pero Cora se imaginaba que por tantos años de vida que había tenido seguramente había cometido muchos errores. Uno de ellos fue haber conocido a Alec. Porque todo lo que Magnus había hecho en su vida ahora le quedaría marcado a Alec como su novio.

Ahora se quedó mirando a Alec. A veces sentía que en lugar de Alec estaba viendo a Álan, lo cual la aterraba. Cuando soñaba con Álan no le gustaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Alec empezó a moverse dentro de los brazos de Magnus y Corana decidió que ya era hora de irse. Salió de la habitación y fue rápidamente a la suya.

Ya acostada en su cama suspiró. Esa noche sabría qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pensando en esto cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida

* * *

Al día siguiente Jace, vestido con un traje rosa pastel con detalles de tela vaporosa colgando de las mangas, no paraba de hablar en el comedor mientras esperaban el desayuno y a Corana.

-Estaba pensando que podemos salir y caminar por ahí- Decía- Seguramente hay miles de demonios esperando a que los cacemos-

-O a que los espantes- Murmuro Simón

-Lo que suceda primero- dijo Jace sonriendo- Por cierto, no estoy loco. Anoche volví a escuchar pasos en el corredor. Alguno de ustedes planea hacerme una broma de Halloween y no estoy dispuesto a ser asustado.-

-Jace, nadie quiere asustarte- Dijo Izzy

-Por si acaso, quiero advertirles que quien esté tratando de asustarme no lo conseguirá. Tengo unos sentidos muy finos y conozco más de cincuenta artes de lucha-

-Jace- Hablo Alec- No somos indefensos ante ti. Pero de todos modos juro que no estoy planeando asustarte. O al menos no este año. – Magnus se giró a ver a Alec

-Alec, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado

\- Iba a preguntar lo mismo- Señalo Jace- Mi runa parabatai me está picando-

-O puede ser lo delicado de ese hermoso traje de Tul- Comento Izzy mirándose las uñas

\- No- Dijo firmemente Jace- Es la runa. Y para que sepas esto no es tul. Es Gaza. El tul es demasiado femenino- Izzy puso los ojos en blanco pero Alec hablo primero

\- La verdad es que me duele la cabeza. El alivio que me producen las Iratze no dura lo suficiente- Jace se quedó viéndolo seriamente y frunció el ceño

\- Eso no me gusta- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar- Sugirió Magnus- Algún hermano silencioso podría revisarte-

-No es necesario- Dijo Alec- Iré a recostarme, cuando despierte estaré como nuevo-Y dicho esto le dio un beso a Magnus antes de pararse y retirarse. Jace y Magnus cruzaron una mirada

-¿Por qué Corana tardara tanto en bajar?- Pregunto Clary, quien había estado callada todo el tiempo. Había bajado su cuaderno de dibujos y estaba haciendo un retrato de Simón tocando el bajo.

\- Seguramente no durmió bien- Aventuro Jace sin darle importancia

Un rato después bajo Corana y enseguida noto la ausencia de Alec. Clary dejo de dibujar y le informo que Alec no se sentía bien y que por ello no iba a desayunar con ellos. Corana se quedó pensando un momento y después pidió que trajeran el desayuno.

* * *

Alec durmió unas pocas horas, cuando despertó abrió los ojos. Se sentía extraño, como ajeno a él mismo. El dolor de cabeza ya se había ido, y agradecía por ello porque justo antes de haberse dormido el dolor ya estaba insoportable.

Miro a su alrededor y noto que realmente todo estaba extraño. Como si todo lo estuviera viendo a través de un vidrio. Comparo al sensación con lo que había leído de como los hermanos silenciosos veían el mundo cuando se convertían. Lo veían pasar frente a ellos pero no sentían que fuera suyo. Algo así sentía Alec.

De repente la puerta sonó y la sensación desapareció. Extrañado le dijo a quien estuviera afuera que podía pasar. Era Magnus.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto preocupado el brujo

\- Mucho mejor- Dijo Alec sinceramente- Ya podemos ir a la biblioteca-

-¿Estás seguro? Porque no tengo ningún problema con irnos ya mismo-

\- Estoy seguro- dijo Alec poniéndose de pie- Vamos

* * *

Magnus y Alec pasaron lo que quedaba del día en la biblioteca. Afortunadamente a Magnus también le gustaba leer, en especial novelas londinenses. Pero Alec tenía razón, por algún motivo los libros de la biblioteca se leían rápido. Después de unas horas decidió continuar leyendo los pocos libros que había del mundo de las sombras. Realmente eran muy pocos, pero el tema menos informado era sobre los brujos, lo cual es extraño. Si se supone que Salvatore empezó a escribir gracias a haber conocido a Magnus, lo lógico sería que escribiera especialmente de brujos. Pero no había un solo libro firmado por él de brujos. Solo había unos capítulos firmados a nombre de Álan Sheetz, y eran extraños.

-Me gustaría hablar con Corana- Dijo Magnus juzgando los capítulos sobre brujos que estaba leyendo. Alec levanto la vista y le puso atención- Creo que podría informarla mejor de ciertas cosas que este libro asegura- Alec se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Magnus sentado, asomándose sobre su hombro para ver el libro

\- ¿Cosas como que?- Preguntó curioso

\- Según este libro tenemos mitad de sangre de mundano y mitad de demonios. Ninguna de las dos partes esencialmente buenas. Y también dice que tenemos nuestra magia por nuestra parte de demonios, lo que nos hace preferir esa parte. – Alec leyó en silencio unos cuantos renglones

\- Casi los hace parecer egoístas- Concluyó- ¿Quién escribió todo esto?-

\- Álan- dijo Magnus- Seguiré leyendo a ver que más encuentro-Alec asintió y se enderezo para caminar devuelta a su lugar, pero las piernas no le respondieron y cayó al suelo

-¡Alec!- Magnus se paró de un salto y corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse- ¿Alec, que tienes?-Pero Alec no podía responder. Apretó los dientes mientras un inmenso dolor de cabeza lo atravesaba haciéndolo temblar y gruñir

-De… déjame- Salió murmurado de la boca de Alec. Pero él no estaba consciente de lo que hacía o decía. Sentía como si algo quisiera posicionarse en su cabeza, y en ese proceso estuviera destruyendo todo a su paso allí adentro. Magnus, viendo como su novio sufría, intento hacer uso de su magia. Chasqueo los dedos y en sus manos se crearon unas nubosidades azules que Magnus enviaría al interior de Alec para parar lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo daño. Pero antes de tener tiempo de mover la mano Alec dejo de moverse

-Tranquilo Magnus- Dijo incorporándose con la respiración agitada- Estoy bien-

\- No, no lo estás- Respondió Magnus- Ya mismo nos regresamos y te llevare con los hermanos silenciosos-

\- Enserio no es…- Pero Alec no pudo terminar porque la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de un golpe. Jace corrió adentro agitado seguido de Isabelle

\- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- Dijo caminando hasta Alec y tomándolo de los hombros- ¿Estás bien?-

\- Jace fue corriendo a mi habitación buscando a Alec- Explicó Isabelle- Dijo que su runa parabatai pico de nuevo-

-Estoy bien Jace- Dijo Alec tratando de tranquilizar a todos- Si quieren nos regresamos y hago lo que me piden, solo quiero informarles que ahora mismo me siento bien. No me duele nada-

\- Entonces nos regresamos ya- Ordenó Jace

\- Esperen- Intervino Corana desde la puerta. Todos se giraron a verla, ninguno había notado su presencia- Entiendo que estén preocupados pero ya es tarde. –

-Eso no es problema- Intervino Magnus- Puedo hacer un portal desde aquí mismo-

-No deberían dejar que Alec haga parte de magia demoniaca por un tiempo. Deberían dejarlo descansar esta noche, mañana en la mañana podrán irse si gustan – Magnus estuvo a punto de explicarle a corana que su magia no era del todo demoniaca, cuando Izzy hablo

-Me parece razonable- Dijo ella- esperemos esta noche a ver como amanece Alec. En el peor de los casos podemos llamar a algún hermano silencioso y decirle que venga aquí-

* * *

Esa noche Magnus había decidido quedarse despierto vigilando a Alec. Este último se había quedado dormido hacía ya varias horas.

El brujo estaba acariciando el cabello negro de Alec mientras pensaba: No quería perderlo. Podía perder muchas cosas en su vida y estaba seguro de que ninguna le importaría tanto cómo perder a Alec otra vez.

Pensaba en eso cuando escucho pasos en el corredor aproximándose a la habitación. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormido. La puerta se abrió y se escuchó una suave voz

-¿Magnus?- Era Corana. Magnus abrió los ojos fingiendo estar adormilado

-¿Corana? ¿Qué haces aquí?- La muchacha paso. Tenía en la mano una bandeja con dos tazas

-Les lleve a cada uno de tus amigos algo caliente para la noche. Además quería saber cómo sigue él- Corana dejo la bandeja sobre una mesa y se quedó de pie viéndolo. Magnus se giró para ver a Alec dormido.

\- Al parecer está bien- Dijo hablando bajo para no despertarlo- Y te agradezco por lo que sea que nos hayas traído pero…-

-Oh, es té- Informo ella sonriendo

-Te agradezco por el té- Dijo entonces Magnus- Pero no quisiera despertarlo-

-¿Y tú no querrías el tuyo?- Pregunto esperanzada. Magnus realmente no quería tomar el té, no le gustaba comer en las noches, ni siquiera agua. Pero tampoco quería ser descortés. Así que se estiro y tomo una de las tazas

-Gracias- Le dijo tomando un sorbo. Ella decidió tomar la otra taza para acompañar a Magnus.

\- ¿Y qué crees que le paso?- pregunto ella refiriéndose a Alec

\- No lo sé- Dijo él- Me preocupa que se sienta mal, y odio que por culpa de la clave no pueda intervenir-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque los médicos de los cazadores de sombras son sus hermanos silenciosos, no los brujos. Aunque si me preguntaran prefiero romper la ley que no ayudar a Alec cuando lo necesite- Magnus ya no quería tomar más te, así que lo dejo sobre la bandeja- A propósito, quería comentarte algunas cosas sobre los brujos que no salen en la biblioteca. Pero ya lo haremos mañana-

\- Tienes razón. Ya es muy tarde, perdón por irrumpir a estas horas- Corana recogió la bandeja- Buenas noches-

-Descansa- Dijo Magnus mientras ella salía de la habitación.

El brujo miro hacia Alec y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Sentía una extraña sensación que no podía definir, y mucho menos con el cansancio que empezaba a invadirlo. Esperaba que al día siguiente pudieran regresar a casa, donde Alec estuviera a salvo. Le dio un beso en la frente a su novio y no mucho después se quedó dormido.

* * *

Alec despertó en la noche. Se sentó y paso una mano por su cabello. Se sentía de algún modo extraño, y no sabía porque. Miro hacia la cama y observo a Magnus dormido. El brujo tenia puesta una camiseta negra y un pantalón de pijama blanco. Su cabello negro lacio se extendía por la almohada y le cubría los ojos. Alec lo aparto suavemente de allí y sonrió de lado. Pero la sonrisa empezó a borrarse lentamente cuando el dolor de cabeza regresó. No queriendo despertar a Magnus y pensando que se le pasaría como las otras veces se puso de pie. Grave error. Inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-Magnus…- Murmuro entre dientes mientras se retorcía de dolor, pero el brujo no parecía reaccionar. Empezó a gruñir mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza. Sentía que ésta iba a explotar si lo que sea que producía el dolor no se iba.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Corana. Ella corrió hasta donde Alec estaba en el suelo

-Alec- dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-Corana- Murmuro él entre dientes. El fuerte dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba separar la realidad de lo imaginado. Solo esperaba que el ver a Corana ahí no fuera un sueño- Ayúdame por favor.- Alec quería decirle que lo ayudara a levantarse, que despertara a Jace o a Magnus o a Izzy o a quien sea, que hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de que el dolor de cabeza parara. Pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir la boca

-Tranquilo Alec- Dijo ella calmadamente- No es nada contra ti- Alec no entendía a lo que se refería, de todos modos ni siquiera la había estado viendo, solo oyendo. Se obligó a sí mismo a girarse y abrir los ojos para verla. La mirada de Corana era indescifrable. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de su bata de seda y sacar un frasco de vidrio con un líquido verde.

-¿Qué…?- Empezó Alec, pero el dolor era insoportable. Corana giro la tapa del frasco y una aguja salió en la parte superior. Después la enterró sin dudar en el brazo de Alec, vació el líquido en su sangre y guardo de nuevo el frasco. Alec se quedó viéndola sin entender. Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza fue pasando, pero también se apodero de él una sensación lejana. Como si de a pocos se estuviera alejando del mundo. Su mirada empezó a volverse difusa, ya no podía definir los contornos de las cosas. Giro su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mancha que debía de ser Magnus durmiendo sobre la cama, y con esta última imagen su visión empezó a fundirse en negro.

* * *

Corana vio como Alec se desmayó finalmente en el suelo. Lo que significaba que todo iba bien. En lo que pasaba el tiempo, ella se giró a ver a Magnus, quien no se había despertado en ningún momento a pesar de los gruñidos de Alec. Eso era buena señal, si Magnus, que estaba a metros, no logró despertarse era imposible que el resto de los amigos de Alec haya podido, realmente el té de tilo funcionaba de maravilla.

Corana escucho un ruido y se giró para ver al cuerpo del cazador levantarse del suelo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Ella se levantó lentamente

-¿Alec?- Preguntó amablemente

\- No- Respondió el chico- Todo salió bien- Ella suspiro aliviada

\- Entonces cumple tu parte del trato Álan- Dijo ella con voz más firme y menos amable- Quítame la esterilidad-

\- Aun no- Dijo él. Se pasó la mano por el cabello negro mientras lo sentía. Realmente era más suave que el que él había tenido- Primero déjame vengarme del brujo, después cumpliré mi parte del trato. –

-De acuerdo- Acepto ella- Mejor duérmete. Los efectos del té de tilo no duran mucho- Alec miro hacia la cama donde dormía Magnus

-No quiero dormir con él- Expreso- Lo odio-

\- No tienes de otra- Replico ella- Espero que seas un buen Alec en lo que buscas tu venganza, o nos puede ir muy mal a los dos-Él la miro entrecerrando los ojos, dejando entre ellos apenas un pequeño vistazo de azul

\- No me equivocare, no te preocupes. De quien debemos cuidarnos es de ti, espero que continúes como hasta ahora- Corana metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y uso su habitual expresión amable

\- Descansa Alec- Fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Álan se quedó un rato de pie en lo que se acostumbraba a ese cuerpo. Alec estaba en forma, lo que le daba cierta capacidad de fuerza en los brazos y las piernas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más ligero a como recordaba que se había sentido en vida. Seguramente se debía a que su alma aún no estaba adaptada al nuevo cuerpo.

Se giró hacia Magnus. El corazón en su pecho empezó a palpitar de la excitación por acostarse al lado del brujo. Pero esos eran los sentimientos de Alec, no de Álan, lo único que este último sentía por Magnus era odio. Así que aunque su cuerpo reaccionara de cierta manera, lo que el sentía era diferente. Ignorando a su corazón se acostó al lado del brujo tratando de no tocarlo y se tapó quedándose dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente Magnus despertó primero. Se estiro un rato en la cama y después se giró para ver a Alec. Su cazador estaba dormido, con la respiración normalizada y una expresión de calma. Magnus se quedó un rato observándolo. Le parecía increíble como una sola persona fue capaz de cambiar el modo en el que Magnus miraba el recuerdo de 400 años de magia. Como sentía que todo lo que hizo fue solo con el propósito de llegar hasta Alec, sin siquiera saberlo.

-Edom…- Murmuro. Eran tantos los recuerdos que tenía, que le parecía increíble lo poco que su cazador había vivido. Le parecía increíble que para él estar con alguien era un parpadeo, y para esas personas fueron años de sus vidas. Y le parecía todavía más increíble que Alec, sabiendo eso, aun así lo amaba. Aun así estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida mortal a cambio de la felicidad de Magnus.

El brujo sonrió mientras estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de su nephilim dormido. Amaba a Alec, eso era algo que ya sabia y que incluso ya había confesado, pero le gustaba repetirlo en su cabeza porque sentía que esa afirmación era la justificación y respuesta a todo lo que había vivido y hecho. El amor de Alec. Una vez había admitido que había vivido y sufrido mucho, pero que si al final de todo su recompensa era haber encontrado y amado a Alec, entonces lo aceptaba, e incluso estaría dispuesto a volverlo a vivir todo.

Finalmente bajo su mano y se levantó para ir a ducharse y vestirse. No sabía cómo estaría Alec cuando despertara, pero si decidía regresarse al loft él ya estaría listo para no perder tiempo.

Finalmente estaba vestido pero Alec aún no había despertado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y Jace se asomó

-Oye Magnus- Llamo susurrando al ver a Alec dormido- Ven aquí, necesito hablar contigo-Magnus le dio una última mirada a Alec antes de seguir a Jace al corredor y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el brujo, después noto que Jace estaba vestido como un adolescente normal- ¿Y tú disfraz?- agrego. El rubio sonrió arrogante

-Digamos que Clary y yo llegamos a un nuevo acuerdo. Pero eso no es lo importante- Jace borro la sonrisa y frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo amaneció Alec?-

-Se ve bien- Dijo Magnus- tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte- Jace asintió no del todo convencido y casi involuntariamente llevo su mano hasta su runa parabatai y la acaricio

\- Sí, tienes razón- Dijo- Es solo que mi runa ya no pica. Ahora incluso hasta olvido que la tengo si no es porque la miro-

-¿Eso es normal?- Pregunto Magnus

\- No lo sé, no me había pasado antes. Espero que solo sea por el hecho de que Alec se siente mal-

-De acuerdo- Dijo el brujo. En ese momento Clary salió de la habitación que compartía con Jace y se acercó a ellos

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto curiosa- ¿Por qué están secreteándose en mitad del corredor?-

-Nada pastelito-respondió Magnus sonriéndole- ¿Por qué no han bajado a desayunar todavía?-

-Pues ya que Corana suele tardarse en bajar decidimos también tardarnos un poco- Respondió ella- Magnus, ¿Cómo amaneció Alec? Ya empaque mis maletas por si acaso –

-Aun no despierta- Contesto éste- y no era necesario, yo pude empacártelas con un chasquido. Pero gracias-

\- Cómo crees- Rio ella- No soy tan perezosa. Y Jace tampoco, ¿verdad Jace? Falta que empaques tus cosas

-Creo- Dijo este- Que no seré grosero con Magnus y aceptare su oferta. El pobre brujo está haciendo un esfuerzo por ganarse a su cuñado-

-No soy pobre- Respondió indignado. Clary se rio y después arrastro a Jace hasta el cuarto. Magnus los vio desaparecer a través de la puerta y entro a su propio cuarto. Alec estaba parado en mitad de la habitación mirando curioso lo que parecía ser su celular

-¿Todo está bien?- Pregunto Magnus haciendo que el cazador saltara y arrojara el celular a la cama. Alec tenía puesto un pantalón y camisa negra suyos, pero también llevaba un chaleco dorado de Magnus. El brujo no pudo evitar reírse- No sabía que mi chaleco tenía un admirador-

-Ohh- Dijo Alec avergonzado y mirándose a sí mismo- ¿Es tuyo?- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. No podía imaginarse a Alec comprando para sí mismo algo así

-Tienes razón- Aceptó- no podrías haberlo sabido, nunca lo uso. Pero te ves bien dulzura – Alec sonrió y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas

-Gracias- Dijo

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto el brujo preocupado

-Mejor- Respondió el cazador mientras parecía estar masajeando sus propios dedos de la mano- Apenas desperté me dolió un poco la cabeza, pero me levante y paso. Magnus, realmente no me quiero ir. No todavía-Magnus se encogió de hombros

\- Si quieres nos quedamos, no tengo ningún problema con hacer una u otra. Solo me preocupas tu – Alec le sonrió

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto pero enserio no es necesario.- Magnus avanzo hasta Alec y le tomo ambas manos. El chico miro las manos unidas y después levanto sus ojos azules hasta los del brujo

\- De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que si te vuelve a dar un dolor como el de ayer inmediatamente me informaras- Alec se quedó un momento viéndolo en silencio. Pareció recorrer el rostro del brujo con la mirada

-Lo prometo- Dijo firmemente- serás el primero en saberlo- Magnus apretó sus manos y sonrió

\- Perfecto- Dijo- Entonces ya podemos bajar a desayunar-

* * *

Izzy estaba jugando con su tenedor sin tener mucho apetito. Ella ya había empacado sus maletas y se había hecho la idea de regresar, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo. Había tantas cosas en ese castillo que, sentía, podían ayudar a impulsar la memoria de Simón.

Cuando esa mañana Corana salió de su habitación se sorprendió de ver a todos esperándola en el corredor. Así que todos bajaron al mismo tiempo. Bueno, todos menos Magnus y Alec.

-Izzy, ¿no vas a comer?- le pregunto Simón a su lado. Ella levanto la cabeza y estaba punto de responderle cuando entraron Alec y Magnus.

-Buen día-Dijo Corana amablemente - ¿Cómo amaneciste Alec?-

-Mejor- Respondió- Gracias- Izzy, la escucharlo, inmediatamente se alegró. No solo por quedarse sino porque Alec estaba mejor. Realmente había estado muy preocupada por su hermano

-Que gusto Alec- Dijo Clary- Así que, ¿hoy salimos a conocer el bosque?-

-Y a matar demonios- Agrego Jace, a quien ya se le hacía raro estar tanto tiempo sin una pelea. Alec miro a Jace

\- Creo que mejor me quedo aquí, por si acaso. Mejor vayan ustedes-Respondió

\- Pero Alec- Se quejó Izzy- No matamos demonios por separado. Somos un equipo –

-Entonces- Intervino Corana- Lo mejor será que no salgan hoy. Por si acaso-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lo importante era la salud de Alec.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer Alec dijo que iba a recorrer el castillo. Jace y Clary se iban a debatir en los videojuegos, seguramente Simón iría con ellos y Magnus le enseñaría a Corana ciertas cosas que no estaban en la biblioteca.

Alec estaba caminando por un pasillo que había antes de llegar al comedor cuando escucho el ruido de unos tacones detrás de el

-¡Alec!- Era Isabelle tratando de alcanzarlo- Alec, espera un momento- Él se giró para mirar a quien se suponía era su hermana. La vio justo cuando ella llegó hasta el- ¿Enserio estas bien?-

\- Estoy perfecto Izzy- Respondió el - No se preocupen tanto por mí –

-Nos preocupamos porque te queremos- Dijo ella sonriendo- Te acompañare a recorrer el lugar-

\- No es necesario- Dijo modestamente- Mejor ve con Simón y los otros. Si te necesito te llamo- Izzy se cruzó de brazos

\- Quiero ir contigo. Y punto- Determino ella.

-Izzy- trato de convencerla Alec- Simón debe de estar buscándote. Ve, yo estaré bien-

-Puedo ver a Simón en otro momento –Insistió ella

\- ¡Isabelle, quiero estar solo! ¡Déjame en paz!- Izzy lo miro sorprendida por el arrebato de su hermano- Vete con Simón- Dijo más suavemente él. Ella finalmente y no muy convencida cedió asintiendo.

-Te quiero- Susurro antes de sonreírle y alejarse extrañada del lugar

Alec se quedó viéndola hasta que desapareció, y después borro la sonrisa de su cara

-Seguramente él te quiere a ti- Respondió al vacío. Giro y continúo su camino hasta una vieja puerta de madera oscura. Adentro estaba su estudio personal.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y prendió la luz. Una araña que había estado en el centro del suelo, apenas le llego la luz, fue corriendo a esconderse debajo de un mueble. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Alec dio un pequeño brinco

-Interesante - Comento por la reacción mientras caminaba hacia un cuadro de él y se quedaba mirándose

\- Sí, nos parecemos- Comento- Lo que me hace las cosas más sencillas, así no tengo que adaptarme a un cuerpo muy diferente- Levanto una mano y empezó a recorrer sus dedos curioso por poder sentir el tacto

Después estiro la mano y tomo el cuadro para poder quitarlo de su lugar. Detrás, en un hoyo en la pared, estaban todos los libros sobre brujos que su padre, Salvatore, había escrito. Aparto los libros para sacar uno que mantenía escondido. Era un libro de magia que había obtenido en una secta. Desempolvo el libro y lo abrió en la parte que le interesaba. Leyó el hechizo para poder convertir a Corana en una mujer fértil y después volvió a dejar el libro. Algo que debía agradecer al cuerpo era su buena memoria. Dudó en si la venganza para Magnus debía buscarla en la magia, pero decidió que no. Nada le dolería más a Magnus que algo causado por su propio novio. Su novio. Se sentía extraño al pensar así, normalmente le repugnaría, pero su cuerpo parecía alegrarse cada vez que pensaba en que era novio de Magnus. Y eso era algo que no le convenía. Solo quería odiarlo por haber acabado con su vida, o por no haberla salvado y haberlo dejado en ridículo frente a las generaciones futuras de su familia. El siempre sería recordado como el que murió joven sin descendencia, y que tuvo que obligar a sus padres a volver a concebir para que el linaje no se terminara. Realmente, para la familia Sheetz, él ni siquiera debió de haber existido. Y eso era culpa de Magnus.

Los puños en sus manos se fueron apretando. Él se vengaría de Magnus, y después de eso le quitaría la esterilidad a Corana y le regresaría el cuerpo a Alec. Después de todo Alec nunca debió de haber conocido a Magnus, el brujo era demasiado interesado y egoísta, lo suficiente como para haber exigido dinero a Salvatore y a Carmelina, sin siquiera haber terminado completamente con su tarea de salvarle la vida.

El recordó lo que fueron sus años después de eso. Carmelina enfermo meses después del ataque del demonio a su hijo, los médicos dijeron que debido a las contaminaciones que creaban las nuevas tecnologías se estaban desarrollando enfermedades desconocidas para la ciencia, así que le recomendaron viajar a Inglaterra donde la ciencia iba más avanzada. Ella fue internada allá. Salvatore, su padre, se había interesado tanto en el mundo de las sombras que cuando no estaba viajando estaba encerrado en su estudio escribiendo cuanto averiguaba.

La sangre de demonio que había entrado dentro del cuerpo de Álan no salió por completa, y lo poco que quedo fue esparciéndose lenta y dolorosamente. Varias veces trato de decirle a su padre del dolor que a veces le recorría el cuerpo, pero Salvatore, convencido de todo lo que había investigado y leído, le respondía que el trabajo de los brujos era impecable y que él le había pagado a Magnus una muy buena suma de dinero por su sanación.

Sin más a quien acudir, Álan fue él mismo a buscar a Magnus. Pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Nadie decía conocerlo o haber odio hablar de él, y los pocos que lo reconocían se negaban a darle alguna indicación. En ese punto Álan ya estaba molesto, su padre le decía que había perdido contacto con el brujo y nadie podía ubicarle. ¿Qué clase de trabajo había sido ese? Cobro una fortuna por sus servicios mal hechos y se desaparece de la faz de la tierra.

Mientras buscaba a Magnus se encontró con una secta de humanos que se dedicaban a exaltar a brujos. Le dieron un libro de hechizos que cualquier humano podía realizar donde había un hechizo de rastreo con el que podría localizar a Magnus

Lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo. Cuando el dolor dentro de él se hizo más intenso, y sabía que ya era hora de su muerte, fue corriendo a avisarle a su padre. Pero él estaba encerrado en el estudio, y aunque golpeo varias veces Salvatore no le abrió. Desesperado, y deseando que funcionara, fue a buscar el libro de hechizos y uso sus últimos segundos de vida haciendo un hechizo que perpetuaría su alma. El hechizo consistía en que él tendría vida dentro de los sueños de las personas con apellido Sheetz.

Cuando su hermano, el bebe que tuvo que nacer de urgencia para que heredara, empezó a tener edad de recordar Álan empezó a aparecerse en sus sueños y hablaba con él. De ese modo lograron tener en secreto una relación de hermanos medio normal. Carmelina había vuelto para el funeral de su hijo y para intentar tener otro hijo con Salvatore, de todos modos su enfermedad no fue del todo curada y pocos años después murió. Y Salvatore seguía encerrado en sus historias, entonces fue Álan quien, prácticamente y por medio de sueños, crió a su hermano.

Álan empezó a notar cierto comportamiento extraño en su hermano. De hecho, era un comportamiento parecido al de Alec. Tendía a ruborizarse con los hombres y estaba más cómodo con las mujeres

A él le hubiera gustado apoyar a su hermano, pero lamentablemente era el único que estaba vivo de los dos, así que tendría que casarse y tener hijos. Y vivir la vida que no eligió. Así fue como su hermano también odio a Magnus y decidió ayudar a Álan en lo que pidiera. El mayor le informo donde estaba el libro de hechizos, así que el menor lo buscó y aprendió el hechizo que podría hacer traer a Álan y hacer que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera, siempre y cuando el hechizo fuera en días cercanos a Halloween, donde los demonios tenían más libertad ya que obviamente los hechizos no eran admitidos por la clave, pero no podía pasar de esa fecha porque el alma de Álan tenía hasta el 31 para salir o quedarse y vivir una vida con el cuerpo al final muriendo con él. El hermano de Álan usó el cuerpo de su hijo, así que la primera vez que Álan entro a un cuerpo lo hizo al de su sobrino.

Usando esa apariencia, Álan uso el hechizo de rastreo del libro para ubicar a Magnus. Pero no quería vengarse fuera del castillo. Él usaría la promesa de Salvatore y esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar hasta atraer a Magnus a su casa. Le pidió a su hermano que dejara el legado de que todos los miembros de la casa debían enviar anualmente una invitación a Magnus para el 31 de octubre, lo único que tenía que hacer era ser paciente. Y finalmente el momento había llegado. Aún no había pensado en que podría hacer para vengarse del brujo, pero a medida que lo conocía sabía que podía pensar en algo.

Finalmente el volvió a colocar el cuadro en su lugar y salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado pensando y repitiendo el hechizo de fertilidad en su cabeza que no notó la presencia de Magnus al final del corredor, esperándolo

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto el brujo. Él se sobresaltó y levanto la mirada para verlo. De nuevo el corazón de Alec empezó a correr en su pecho. Retrocedió un par de pasos y noto que a medida que se alejaba de Magnus, su corazón se estabilizaba

\- El castillo es muy bonito- Dijo al mejor estilo sencillo de Alec.

-¿Terminaste de recorrerlo?- Pregunto Magnus

-No todo- Respondió. Aunque fuera extraño, él tuvo que reconocer que esa sensación del corazón desbocado era de cierta manera agradable- Pero ya no quiero recorrerlo más. Mejor los acompaño a ustedes ¿Qué están haciendo?- Él se entretuvo acercándose y alejándose de Magnus, jugando con el cuerpo de Alec y experimentando en sentirse agradablemente bien y después al alejarse querer estar de nuevo cerca

-Creo que los demás planean jugar videojuegos toda la tarde. –Dijo suspirando y apoyándose en la pared- ¿Sabes? Trate de hablar con Corana. Ella no lo dice, pero yo creo que no quiere creerme. Y la entiendo, tú crees más en lo que dicen los libros- Él se extrañó por los recuerdos que Alec tenía de eso. Al parecer el cazador estaba de acuerdo con Magnus, como si creyera ciegamente en él. Otra razón más por la que Alec agradecería lo que hacía por él.

\- Ya lo lograras- Respondió- Ahora vamos con los otros- Magnus se irguió y se acercó a Alec para darle un rápido beso en los labios antes de tomar su mano y caminar con el

-Vamos- dijo mientras guiaba al cazador. Todo había pasado tan rápido que este ni siquiera pudo hacer algo ante el beso. Apenas sucedió, el cuerpo de Alec inmediatamente quería responderle. Pero Álan solo se quedó quieto. Aunque sabía que si el beso hubiera durado más, probablemente él hubiera empujado al brujo. Y debía aceptar que, aunque el beso fue muy corto, la sensación que tuvo el cuerpo de Alec fue como si hubiera tenido un choque eléctrico. Y esa electricidad se extendió por todo su cuerpo, multiplicándose a medida que avanzaba y dejando tras de sí una agradable sensación. Así que eso era amor.

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para Halloween, y si había algo que realmente Álan no quería hacer era quedarse en el cuerpo de Alec por toda una vida mundana. Él planeaba regresarlo una vez su propósito estuviera hecho. Solo que aún no había pensado en cómo se vengaría. No quería matar al brujo, no quería ser un asesino. Solo quería verlo sufrir. Y tampoco podía usar el cuerpo de Alec como venganza, porque cuando Alec recupere su cuerpo aclararía el malentendido.

Esa noche se quedó en la biblioteca hasta tarde. Los libros nuevos ya no eran tan buenos como los que él solía leer, pero por suerte la colección de la biblioteca era tan grande que sus viejos libros seguían ahí. Cuando sintió que ya deberían ser las dos de la mañana guardo el libro que tenía y se levantó dispuesto a irse a dormir.

Como había intuido, Magnus ya estaba dormido. Así que simplemente se metió bajo las cobijas y busco dormirse. Hacia tanto frío que cuando cerraba las manos podía sentir sus dedos helados, sin importar si los frotaba entre sí. Tuvo que luchar con el fuerte impulso del cuerpo de Alec de acercarse al tibio de Magnus, que estaba a unos escasos centímetros.

-¿Alec?- Murmuro Magnus adormilado- Tienes frio, ven aquí- Álan se quedó quieto cuando Magnus estiro una mano para acercarlo. Pero el cuerpo de Alec ayudó al brujo para que fuera más fácil, así que finalmente Magnus durmió abrazado al cuerpo de su novio mientras Álan pensaba que daba igual, de todas maneras el cariño que se estaba expresando no lo involucraba directamente a él. Y, después de todo, enserio tenia frio.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jace empezó a desesperarse. Había luchado contra tantos demonios, y había estado tan involucrado con la magia del mundo de las sombras que ya conocía esa sensación que sentía en el pecho. Algunos lo llamarían presentimiento.

Mientras los demás terminaban de desayunar él fue hasta la puerta del castillo y salió un momento. Aún era temprano, la niebla seguía volviéndolo todo blanco y el viento era helado. Amaba ese momento del día.

Avanzó un par de pasos y se sentó en la escalera de la entrada permitiendo que el viento le pegara de lleno en la cara. Algunas piedras del camino habían alcanzado hasta la parte alta del porche, así que se entretuvo tomando de a una y lanzándola lo más lejos que podía.

Se sentía inútil. Él sabía que quería unas vacaciones, pero no podía estar tranquilo mientras algo le oprimía el pecho y no podía hacer nada, porque ni siquiera sabía que era.

Escucho pasos detrás de él y cuando se giró vio a Alec parado en la puerta

-Alec- Dijo volviéndose a girar y tomando otra piedra para lanzarla

-Jace ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Pregunto el chico- ¿Ocurre algo?- Jace suspiro. Alec era su parabatai así que de todos modos sabía que algo no estaba bien. No tenía sentido ocultarlo

-No lo sé- Respondió mirando al frente- Siento que algo está pasando. Que alguien nos necesita. Pero mientras no sepa quién o qué es, no podemos hacer nada- Involuntariamente Jace se llevó la mano a su runa parabatai. Alec lo notó y avanzo hasta el para tomarle la mano

-Jace trata de descansar- Le recomendó- llevamos matando demonios toda nuestra vida, trata de no pensar en las sombras por los días que nos quedan para estar aquí – Soltó la mano de Jace – Deberías acompañar a Clary, disfrutar con ella. Con todos.-

-Si…- Acepto Jace. Eso fue extraño, aparte del hecho de que Alec era gay, y de que decía tener sentimientos hacia él hace un tiempo, jamás le había tomado la mano de esa forma. Lo cual era extraño, porque dada la forma de ser de Alec sería una acción razonable. Pero supuso que siempre había una primera vez para todo

-¿Ocurre algo más?- Pregunto el chico.

-Nada mas- Respondió el rubio-Tu también deberías entrar, Magnus debe de estar buscándote-

* * *

Izzy estaba en la cocina. Todos ya habían terminado de desayunar, y las cocineras se fueron a hacer otras labores en el castillo, así que ella decidió aprovechar y tratar de hacer algo. De todos modos no porque algo no sea tu destreza significa que no te interese.

Decidió intentar hornear unas simples galletas. Sus hermanos siempre se habían burlado de ella diciendo que todo lo que cocinaba era un desastre, y eso no era del todo cierto. Ella era capaz de hacer cosas sencillas y le quedaban, si no perfectas, al menos aceptables. Se iba poniendo difícil a medida que la receta necesitara más cuidados o más ingredientes, pero las galletas que haría eran una de las más sencillas, así que con un poco de suerte quedarían bien.

Algo que debía reconocer era que la cocina era gigante. Podrían ser dos habitaciones juntas. Y eso le gustaba, porque sentía que tenía más movilidad, además de que el piso era de madera junta, sin espacios entre ellas. Algo que realmente odiaba era cuando la punta de su tacón se hundía en los hoyos del suelo, con la cocina no tendría ese problema.

Empezó primero alistando los ingredientes y alineándolos en una fila sobre el mesón. Y mientras hacía esto pensaba en que, por estar cerca de Halloween, podría hacer galletas con formas para la ocasión.

-Izzy- Era Jace que estaba entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa en su cara- No lo hagas, por nuestro bienestar, no lo hagas- Suplico falsamente. Izzy le hizo una mueca y continuo buscando lo que necesitaba para sus galletas- Ya que pareces decidida en acabar con nosotros, déjame decir unas palabras- Jace hinco una rodilla en el suelo y puso dramáticamente una mano sobre su pecho- Oh Clary!- Proclamo- Amada mía, como lamento que mi final sea tan patético. Solo quiero decir que mi noche contigo seguramente fue mejor que la que tuvieron Isabelle y Simón. Juntos pudimos haber combatido contra los niveles de imperfección del mundo, de no ser porque morí vilmente intoxicado…- Izzy metió la mano en la bolsa de harina y la soplo encima de la cara de Jace, quien dejo de hablar y trato de sacudirse el cabello

-Te lo mereces- Se justificó ella cruzándose de brazos- Tu empezaste- Después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se acercó un poco a Jace- Ahora dime, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo Clary y tú?-Jace la miro travieso y miro hacia atrás para vigilar que nadie entrara

-Ven aquí- Le susurro. Ella camino hasta el, y cuando llego Jace levanto una mano llena de harina dispuesto a soplarla, pero ella lo hizo primero volviendo a ensuciarlo

-Eres muy predecible Jace- Se rio ella. Él se sacudió la harina y volvió a verla

-Tú también- Replico justo antes de levantar la otra mano y soplarle la harina en la cara. Izzy se rio mientras trato de quitarse el polvo del rostro

-Oye ya basta- Dijo ella- Volverás la cocina de Corana un desastre- Jace camino hasta una vasija de madera llena de frutas y tomo una manzana

-¿Qué pensabas cocinar? -Pregunto mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta

\- Galletas- Respondió- Alec las ama, y quiero que Simón las pruebe-

-Alec ama las galletas compradas- replico Jace

\- No le diré que yo las hice, será un tipo de psicología- Respondió ella orgullosa. Jace la miro alzando una ceja

-Lo notará- le informo- Créeme-

-De eso se trata- Dijo ella sonriendo. Jace se encogió de hombros y le dio otro mordisco a su manzana – Por cierto, ¿sabes si Alec y Magnus tiene algún problema? Los noto un poco distantes –

-No lo había notado- Confeso Jace- Pero no creo que lo tengan, o al menos no de parte de Alec. Hace un rato fue a ver a Magnus-Izzy se quedó un rato pensativa mientras empezó a mezclar los ingredientes

\- No quisiera que tuvieran algún problema- Comentó

-Yo tampoco- Coincidió Jace- No solo por Alec, sino porque definitivamente no quiero ver a Magnus enojado-

\- O herido- Agrego Izzy, y Jace asintió

* * *

Álan, no queriendo ir con Magnus, decidió seguir a Jace y se quedó escuchando en la puerta de la cocina lo que este hablaba con Isabelle. Por lo que había escuchado Isabelle y Jace estimaban a Magnus. El brujo supo que hacer para ganárselos de algún modo, lo que él no lograba entender era para qué. ¿Porque un brujo querría el cariño de jóvenes nephilim? En la memoria de Alec había cosas que no resolvían ese interrogante, Al parecer Izzy y Magnus hablaban de moda, mientras que el trato con Jace era más distante. A Álan no le gustaba la memoria de Alec, había cosas que, sentía, no estaban encajando. Por ejemplo el hecho de que Alec fuera tierno y amable y que su profesión fuera matar. Por lo que recordaba, Alec trataba de ser un gran cazador de sombras, pero él no sabía cómo podía llegar a relacionar eso con una parte buena.

Tampoco entendía lo que pasaba con Jace. Según su memoria, Jace era su parabatai y siempre peleaban juntos. Pero él no sentía nada hacia el rubio, y no sabía si era normal no sentir (tal vez alguna técnica para mantener la frialdad en batalla) o si la parte que debía sentir algo fue encerrada junto con la esencia del verdadero Alec.

-Alec- Escucho que alguien dijo, haciéndolo saltar del susto. Después de comprobar que en la cocina ni Izzy si Jace lo escucharon, se giró para ver a Magnus acercarse- ¿Qué haces en la puerta de la cocina?

-Iba a entrar- Improviso- Pero me arrepentí y decidí mejor ir a buscarte-El brujo sonrió. Y no podía faltar sentir el corazón de Alec ensanchándose al verlo

\- Bueno, ya no tienes que hacerlo. ¿Quieres salir a caminar un rato? – Dudo. Pero si iba a estar solo con Magnus probablemente podría aprovechar para pensar en algo rápido y devolver el cuerpo a su dueño.

* * *

La niebla no se había ido del todo. Aun se veía algo de blanco, y el viento aún estaba helado. Por suerte Álan, no queriendo llamar la atención de Magnus y que éste lo abrazara o algo así, se puso un abrigo. Estaban los dos caminando uno cerca del otro pero sin llegar a tocarse. A Álan le preocupaba que se perdieran. Habían pasado tantos años que los alrededores del castillo ya no eran iguales a su época, y en la memoria de Alec no había alguna vez en que Magnus haya usado su magia para orientarse en cuanto a ubicación. Pero de todos modos no podía preguntar, él no tenía acceso a la memoria completa y temía que se descubriera a sí mismo.

-¿En qué piensas dulzura?- Pregunto el brujo. Álan pensó en algo rápido

\- En que creo que haber venido fue una buena decisión- Respondió sencillamente

\- Si, tienes razón- Estuvo de acuerdo el brujo- El lugar me trae recuerdos, y es extraño estar contigo fusionándote con el pasado. Pero son momentos valiosos por tu compañía- El paso saliva. Magnus era un brujo egoísta, y se aprovechaba de otros para siempre conseguir algún fin. Pero él no se consideraba a si mismo así, y no había pensado en que le estaba quitando a Alec tiempo valioso de su vida mortal que iba a destinar para compartir con la persona que amaba. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, de todos modos ya había decidido que las cosas podrían salir mucho mejores si lograba separar de Magnus a la gente buena.

\- Magnus, nunca me dijiste si lograste salvar a Álan cuando sus padres te buscaron- Álan sabía que hablar de eso era como clavarse una espada en el corazón. Ya pensaba mucho en ese asunto como para encima sacarlo y hablarlo con Magnus, pero quería saber hasta qué punto Magnus le hubiera contado la historia a su Alexander

\- Lo hice- Dijo- Era un niño pequeño, así que tuve que tener más cuidado con él. Use más magia, mucha más de la que use contigo, hasta el punto de salir casi inconsciente de la habitación. Pero estoy convencido de que lo logre salvar- Álan busco en la memoria de Alec y comprobó que era verdad; Magnus había salvado a Alec una vez. En su cabeza coloco los dos recuerdos, el propio y el de Alec, y los comparo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que fue en ese momento en el que Alec se enamoró del brujo. Cuando, estando medio inconsciente y casi muriendo del dolor, vio a Magnus con su magia haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo. Seguramente Alec pensó que ese podría ser el fin de su vida, y lo último que vería seria a Magnus, o también pudo pensar que iba a sobrevivir, y vio a Magnus como la esperanza. Sea como sea él también tenía esos recuerdos. Recordaba haber estado dormido y haber despertado de a pocos por el dolor que sentía. Vio a un muchacho, un caballero, respirando agitadamente mientras movía las manos sobre el pecho de un Álan de diez años. De los dedos del muchacho salían chispas azules, y los ojos estaban brillando de la concentración, aunque el niño casi podría jurar que también brillaban por iniciativa propia.

No mucho después de haber despertado, el dolor fue tan intenso que lo hizo desmayarse, y ya cuando volvió a despertar fue cuando se enteró de que un brujo había estado ahí y había dicho a sus padres que su vida estaba salvo

-¿Y si no?- Le pregunto a Magnus con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué pasaría si no hubieras sacado todo el veneno de demonio?-

\- Sus padres me hubieran buscado- Respondió él luego de un momento de silencio- O a otro brujo-

-¿Y si el niño intento buscarte pero no lo logró?- Sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Pero sus ganas de respuestas eran más grandes que su instinto de supervivencia. Magnus lo miro con el ceño fruncido, claramente estaba empezando a extrañarse

\- Imposible- Dijo- Álan ni siquiera sabía que yo existía- Álan se detuvo en seco y se giró a verlo sorprendido

-¿A no? ¿Por qué no lo sabría?-

-Porque le dije a sus padres que no le dijeran nada- respondió- Era un niño de diez años, no tenía por qué saber que un brujo le saco el veneno de demonio. Quise que el pequeño pensara que todo fue una pesadilla- Eso significa que su padre no lo obedeció, porque apenas el despertó lo primero que dijo, y dio a entender fue "Hola, bienvenido a la vida. Te mordió un demonio y llamamos a un brujo para curarte. Ahora haz lo que te plazca porque pasare el resto de mi vida preocupado por el mundo de las sobras, al que considero más interesantes que tu". Apretó los puños de sus manos mientras continuo caminando

\- Y supongo- dijo tratando de engañarlo- que te estuviste cerca de la familia, o al menos visible ante ellos por si el niño te necesitaba-

\- No del todo- Acepto y Álan sentía que la sangre le burbujeaba.

\- Explícate- pidió, no en tono amable

\- En Europa empezó la matanza. La cacería de brujas y brujos. Mi nombre era tan famoso allá que creyeron que terminando conmigo terminarían con todos los que eran como yo, así que me quede en América, pero poco tiempo después enviaron voluntarios de sus caballeros a buscarme. Tenía que esconderme, desaparecer del mapa. Cada que podía trataba de hacer contacto con Salvatore, y él siempre me decía que su hijo estaba bien, que mi trabajo fue perfecto, y me llenaba de preguntas sobre el submundo- Álan volvió a detenerse. Podía sentir como sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas

-¿Cada cuánto tratabas de hacer contacto?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

\- La situación era difícil, pero nunca dejé que pasara más de un mes- Y entonces las lágrimas salieron.

Fueron ocho años de sufrimiento y dolor los que tuvo que soportar, y en esos años trato de hacer contacto con Magnus, buscándolo por cielo y tierra. Y su padre, a quien le pregunto varias veces, nunca le dijo que se reunía con el brujo cada mes a actualizar su información sobre el mundo de las sombras. Todo lo que había pasado no era culpa de Magnus. Era culpa de su propio padre.

Magnus se giró y vio que las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Alec

-¡Alec!- Exclamo preocupado-Alexander ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te volvió el dolor?- El negó con la cabeza y quería hablar, pero abría la boca y sentía que más ganas tenia de llorar. Todo lo que había hecho, lo que había planeado por años…

-Magnus- Dijo mirándolo firmemente a los ojos a pesar de que los suyos estaban rojos y húmedos- Necesito que me jures que hiciste todo lo posible por salvar a ese niño. Júrame que realmente crees que lo salvaste- Álan de alguna forma quería que fuera mentira. Quería que Magnus realmente fuera el culpable de que su vida hubiera sido infeliz, y luego recordada como una vergüenza. Magnus estaba sorprendido, pero de todos modos no dudo ni un segundo.

\- Te lo juro- respondió- Salve a Álan. Di toda mi fuerza esa noche para intentar salvarlo, y si no hubiera sido suficiente, hubiera dado mi vida por la suya. Era un pequeño niño humano, no tenía la culpa de nacer con la visión. Nosotros tenemos la culpa, los submundos y los cazadores que queremos proteger a los mundanos de los demonios, nosotros que sabemos de las sombras debemos protegerlos. Él ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando. Este no es su mundo, es el nuestro.- Mas lágrimas, producidas por lo que sentía Álan, salían de los ojos de Alec. Magnus sin saber que más hacer atrajo a su cazador y lo abrazo, dejando que él llorara en su hombro. Álan sin dudarlo recibió el abrazo de Magnus, respondiéndole de la misma forma.

Ahora no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Se sentía culpable por tomar el cuerpo de Alec, aun guardaba odio solo que ahora era dirigido a su padre, y sentía hacia Magnus un inmenso agradecimiento por haberle abierto los ojos justo a tiempo. Y por, hace años, haber puesto la vida de su versión infantil por encima de la vida de un brujo.

Estando abrazado a Magnus inhaló. Le llego un suave olor a sándalo. Él amaba el sándalo, y por la precipitación del corazón de Alec supuso que el cazador también lo amaba. A Álan le gustaban las cosas que podía llegar a encontrar agradables estando en el cuerpo de Alec. Pero sin duda la mejor de todas era estar cerca de Magnus, porque lo ponía nervioso, hacía que su corazón palpitara más rápido y hacia que la sangre en sus venas fuera a la velocidad de la luz. La corta vida que vivió, y después los días en el cuerpo de su sobrino no fue suficiente para que pudiera llegar a conocer lo que era amar y ser amado. Con el cuerpo de Alec podía sentirlo, y le gustaba.

-¿Magnus?- pregunto con una baja y temblorosa voz y con la cabeza recostada en su hombro- Tu… ¿Tú me besarías?- Tenía miedo. No quería arruinarlo, porque después de todo para Magnus él era Alec, pero Álan ya no quería escudriñar en la memoria de Alec y tratar de adivinar como actuaría o hablaría el cazador. Hizo la pregunta y no pensó en mantener su rol, sino que lo hizo por él mismo, y temía ser rechazado.

Levanto lentamente la cabeza hasta posicionarla frente a la del brujo. Magnus estaba sonriendo- Eso no tienes por qué preguntarlo- Álan volvió a congelarse mientras Magnus levantaba las manos y las ponía detrás de la cabeza del cazador. Pero finalmente reacciono cuando vio su rostro acercarse al suyo, y su reacción consistió en dar un paso hacia él y sellar sus labios.

* * *

Ya en el castillo Álan se separó de Magnus y se quedó meditando sobre lo que había pasado. Estaba sentado en las escaleras cuando escucho a Isabelle llamarlo

-¡Alec!- Dijo ella feliz mientras subía hasta la mitad de las escaleras, donde estaba sentado el- Te estaba buscando, ¿Quieres galletas?- La chica estiro hacia él una bandeja con la comida antes mencionada. El estiro la mano y tomo una

\- Gracias- dijo y volvió a fundirse en sus pensamientos con la galleta en la mano. Isabelle espero un momento mientras cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra, pero finalmente se canso

-¿No vas a comerla?- soltó finalmente. El chico asintió y le dio un mordisco.

-Están deliciosas- Dijo cortésmente, aunque ni siquiera se molestó en saborearla. Isabelle frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a él dejando la bandeja a un lado

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto. Aunque sabía que era inútil, Alec no admitiría si le pasaba algo, o si lo hacía le disminuiría importancia

\- Estoy confundido- Admitió el- Aunque no te pueda explicar el porqué, si te puedo jurar que actualmente mi vida es la más complicada de todo el mundo-Izzy puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano dándole ánimo, aunque ese toque fraternal que normalmente hacían ya no se sintió igual. Alec tembló bajo la mano de Izzy, y ella se sintió interiormente ofendida decidiendo bajar la mano

-Sea lo que sea que te pase, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo- Dijo ella, mas como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo, e inmediatamente se paró, tomo la bandeja y bajo trotando las escaleras entrando nuevamente a la cocina. A su hermano realmente le debería de estar pasando algo, Alec no admitiría tener un problema tan sencillamente, Alec no creería que su problema es el mayor del mundo, Alec no olvidaría jurar sin el nombre del Ángel, y definitivamente Alec no se resistiría al toque de Isabelle.

Izzy había decidido que si Alec la necesitaba, ella haría lo que fuera por él, aunque no lo pidiera. Así que, para poder descubrir si lo que tenía Alec era algún problema con Magnus (y ella casi podía jurar que debía ser así)trataría de estar lo más cerca posible de su hermano, notando cada acción de él y deduciendo cual podría ser el motivo, porque sabía que ese no era su hermano. No solo por sus acciones o por el diferente brillo en su mirada. Sino porque el corazón de Isabelle le avisaba que algo estaba pasando con su hermano

* * *

Esa noche, después de cenar, Izzy se pegó a Alec todo el camino del comedor a sus respectivas habitaciones. Álan tuvo que buscar muy bien en la memoria de Alec, pero ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que habían cosas que el nephilim hacia sin tener un porque, y le preocupaba que en algún momento alguien estuviera esperando alguna de esas cosas cuando él no sabía.

Finalmente dejo a la chica en la puerta de su habitación y se despidió de ella. Tenía la corazonada de que a ella no la estaba convenciendo del todo el nuevo Alec, pero pensó en que si logró convencer a su hermano del alma y hasta a su novio, también podría convencer a la hermana.

En lugar de seguir a Magnus a su habitación, regreso y se encerró en la habitación de Corana esperando a que ella subiera. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y la muchacha entro

-Álan- Exclamo ella- Me asustaste. ¿Qué quieres?-

\- Vine a decirte que ya no hay trato- Dijo el- Ya no quiero vengarme. Haré el hechizo para volverte fértil y devolveré este cuerpo al cazador- Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y camino hasta su cama sentándose con gracia

\- Que interesante- Comento- ¿Qué cambió?-

-Eso no importa- Dijo el- Deberías estar feliz-

-Lo estaría- Rio ella- Si no hubiera sido porque estuviste jugando sucio-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el confundido. La expresión de Corana cambio y se volvió amarga

\- ¡Dime! - Dijo fuerte mientras se ponía de pie- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría en descubrir que habías estado engañándome?!

-Corana- Dijo el tratando de tranquilizarla- no sé de qué…

-¡Si lo sabes!- Dijo ella- Sabias perfectamente que cualquier brujo era capaz de quitarme esta esterilidad por solo unas monedas. Sabías que Magnus podía hacerlo cuando quisiera. Y sabias que tu padre gasto toda su vida escribiendo sobre la magia, lo que quiere decir que sus libros deberían estar en la biblioteca ¿verdad? ¡¿Dónde están?! Te quejabas de que Magnus era un egoísta, cuando fuiste tú quien hizo todo lo posible por tenerme bajo tu poder y control-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto el, sin saber que más preguntar. Corana se rio irónicamente

\- Hoy estuve hablando con Magnus. El, a quien tú pasaste años tratando de hacerme ver como a un enemigo, fue quien me dijo la verdad. El, y no tú, mi "Ancestro"-Álan se giro y camino por la habitación era verdad, todo lo que ella había dicho. Aunque falto agregar que el había escondido los libros también en venganza, porque a su padre le parecían más importantes que el mismo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido todo. Al haber escondido los libros no le daba ninguna justificación a su padre, solo desaparecería su reemplazo, lo que significaba que no habría ninguna razón trascendente por la que no tuvo un padre.

-Lo lamento- Dijo el regresando a encararla- Ahora, después de tantos años, me doy cuenta de que me equivoque-

-Tú lo dijiste, después de tantos años- dijo ella- ya es tarde. Pude haber estado tranquila y fértil hace años, pero decidiste mantenerme sufriendo y controlada como a tu mascota. Ahora ya no te necesito, estoy segura de que si le cuento mi problema a Magnus el me ayudara. Por lo tanto soy yo quien termina el trato contigo-Álan no sabía que quería decir, pero al menos creyó conseguir lo que quería: ya no había trato-Aunque eso no garantiza mi silencio- Agrego ella. Álan la observo helado

\- No puedes hablar enserio-

\- Claro que sí. No sabes cuándo ni dónde, pero ten la certeza de que todos, especialmente Magnus, sabrán que tú no eres Alec-Álan camino y tomo su mano

\- Por favor- Suplico- No lo hagas. O al menos espera a que yo salga de este cuerpo-Ella lo miro con desprecio y libero su mano

\- Es muy tarde para disculparte. Ahora sal de mi habitación o te juro que grito- El retrocedió. Pero la expresión en el rostro de ella seguía siendo la misma: determinada. Viendo que ya no podía hacer nada más se giró y salió corriendo

* * *

Mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo iba pensando. No quería que nadie supiera la verdad. O al menos no mientras él estuviera ahí, porque sabía que era inevitable que Alec no dijera algo. Cuando tomas posesión de un cuerpo, la persona sigue estando dentro y puede ver y sentir lo que pasa, pero no puede hacer nada. Álan podía imaginarse a la esencia de Alec queriendo gritar o moverse de algún modo, pero no podía hacerlo, no importa cuanto lo quiera. Así que no podía evitar que el cazador hablara cuando todo haya terminado, pero al menos el no estaría ahí. De algún modo la familia de Alec había llegado a quererlo, y él nunca había tenido cariño, o al menos no en mucho tiempo. Hasta los diez años su madre cuido de él, aunque ella era estricta de algún modo podía justificarse en que era un amor severo. Su padre siempre estuvo viajando, leyendo, y después de conocer a Magnus, escribiendo. Y los nueve años siguientes de que su madre muriera, estuvo sufriendo. Recordaba las noches en que despertaba y ahogaba los gritos de dolor mordiendo las sabanas de la cama, o cuando el dolor empezaba de pronto cuando montaba caballo, ocasionándole varias caídas.

Definitivamente, y aunque por leer supiera que era el amor, no lo había sentido ni hacia él ni hacia otras personas. Irónicamente nunca le importo, no tuvo amor como nunca tuvo unas botas de cuero con espuelas, y le daba igual. En vida solo quiso encontrar a Magnus, y en muerte vengarse.

Pero ahora que sabía que era ser amado, no quería dejarlo. Sabía que todos lo querían porque pensaban que era otra persona, pero había una parte de él que no quería creerlo. Era una parte aun infantil, que aún conservaba la inocencia de un niño de 10, y esa parte creía que él podía llegar a ser querido siendo Álan. O Alec. En ese punto ya no importaba quien fuera.

Y entonces, mientras caminaba pegado a la pared del pasillo, se le ocurrió. Fue como un disparo de luz: rápido, claro, preciso.

¿Y si moría en el cuerpo de Alec? Si salía antes del 31, estaría eternamente condenado a vivir solo dentro de los sueños de sus descendientes. Y si seguía en el cuerpo, envejecería con él y finalmente moriría, pero tendría una vida con amor. Y el amor haría que la muerte valiera la pena.

Había un problema: No podía permitir que Corana le dijera a todos que él no era Alec. No quería ver la expresión de todos cuando lo supieran. En especial de Magnus. Obviamente todos querrían al verdadero Alec de regreso, y lo tratarían a él como un impostor. Finalmente decidió que podrían irse del castillo. Podría convencer a todos de irse antes de que Corana pudiera decir algo, y podría exigirle a Magnus algún viaje. En la memoria de Alec hay varios momentos en los que el brujo le pregunta si quería ir a algún lado. Alec nunca había respondido, pero si él lo hiciera podría desaparecer del mapa por si Corana intenta buscarlos.

Sonriendo camino firme hasta la habitación que compartía con Magnus y cerró la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. El brujo estaba tapado solo hasta la cintura dejando descansar una mano sobre su abdomen. Tenía puesta una camiseta holgada azul metalizado, el cabello despeinado, la cabeza hacia un lado y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos

Como un agradable placer repentino, Álan sintió el corazón de Alec latir rápido en su pecho. Entonces sonrió en la oscuridad. Si se quedaría en ese cuerpo aprovecharía todo lo que venía con él. Se quitó el pantalón y la camisa y se metió en la cama.

Ya acostado se giró, se ubicó encima de Magnus y observo. No sabía que pasaba, si era por todo lo que su hermano le había contado sobre su no atracción por las mujeres, o si era culpa del cuerpo de Alec, o tal vez simplemente siempre había sido así, y él nunca lo había notado. Pero podía estar seguro de que definitivamente el cuerpo de Magnus despertaba en el algo más que solo amor: Deseo

Con una mano tomó la mandíbula del brujo y antes de que el toque lo hiciera despertar se acercó y unió sus labios. Naturalmente Magnus reacciono sorprendido al principio, pero después se relajó y sujeto la cabeza de Alec manteniéndola unida a la suya. Álan volvió el beso cada vez más apasionado, y no conforme, bajo los labios de Alec esparciendo besos desde la boca hasta el cuello del brujo. Magnus levanto la cabeza dándole más acceso mientras acariciaba la espalda descubierta del cazador.

De repente Magnus giró, dejando a Alec atrapado bajo su cuerpo y dejando una serie de calientes besos por toda la pálida clavícula del nephilim. Álan cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba sintiendo el placer que le producía la boca de Magnus sobre su cuerpo. Si… definitivamente eso era lo que él quería. Quería seguir sintiendo por años como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba cerca de Magnus, o como su rostro se sonrojaba al verlo, o como, aunque lo estuviera besando y acariciando, quería más. Sin saberlo, eso era lo que siempre había querido y necesitado, y no quería dejarlo ir nunca. Puede que hasta se deje morder por un vampiro para ser inmortal y vivir para siempre de lo que el brujo le hacía sentir, tenía la seguridad de que, teniendo el cuerpo de Alec, Magnus siempre lo iba a desear.

-Magnus- susurro con los ojos aun cerrados. El brujo ahora estaba recorriendo su mandíbula con los labios- dime que me amas- pidió. Pero lo dijo tan bajo que el brujo no lo escucho. Álan se lamentó cuando Magnus dejo su tarea abandonada y se levantó para mirarle a los ojos

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes. Álan no se había equivocado cuando, de niño, concluyo que entre la vida y la muerte había alcanzado a ver los ojos de Magnus brillar. Realmente lo hacían, y era hermoso

-¿Me amas?- Repitió esperanzado, realmente quería escucharlo. Magnus sonrió, una sonrisa realmente encantadora

-Nephilim estúpido- Fue lo que dijo y volvió a acercarse para unir sus labios. Álan respondió al beso cerrando los ojos, pero repitió la respuesta de Magnus en su cabeza buscando un porque. Y entonces el recuerdo llegó. Magnus había hecho de todo para demostrarle a Alec que lo amaba, y en una pelea donde no podían estar seguros si saldrían vivos, le confeso lo que sentía creyendo que el cazador ya lo sabía. Pero Alec, siendo tan modesto como es, no creyó poder despertar esos sentimientos en alguien. "¿me amas?" fue lo que le había preguntado sorprendido al brujo. "nephilim estúpido" fue lo que éste había respondido. Después Alec le prometió que si salían vivos le presentaría a su familia, y cuando llego el momento beso a Magnus frente a todos los cazadores y submundos.

Aunque no fuera suyo, Álan sintió su corazón rompiéndose. No podía quedarse en el cuerpo de Alec para siempre, porque destruiría dos amores por conseguir el suyo. Porque afectaría a otros solo para conseguir su interés convirtiéndolo en una versión de su padre, y definitivamente no quería ser como él.

Siguió besando a Magnus mientras iba disminuyendo la intensidad del beso. Después puso su mano en la mejilla de Magnus y lo miro un momento. Definitivamente lo extrañaría. Seguramente todo lo que había sufrido esperando encontrarlo por su venganza fue porque el destino quería, antes de irse definitivamente del mundo, que conociera lo que era el amor. Y volvería a sufrirlo todo una vez más si eso le aseguraría seguir sintiendo lo que sentía. Pero volvería a sufrirlo todo cien veces si eso le aseguraría que Magnus estaría feliz, y esa felicidad solo podía dársela Alec. El verdadero Alec.

-Se supone que este iba a ser tu beso de buenas noches- Le dijo con una suave risa que se le ahogo en la garganta.

\- ¿Así?- Rio el brujo- Alexander, te he dicho muchas veces que si me despiertas tendrás que hacer que valga la pena – "Alexander" esa palabra hizo que en la cabeza de Alec despertaran un sin número de recuerdos. Recuerdos que hacían que le doliera más el corazón

\- Si nos dormimos, te juro que mañana te compensare lo de estas dos noches- Álan sabía que para la siguiente noche seria Alec quien se encargaría de compensarle a Magnus.

-¿Me juras?- Pregunto Magnus. Álan de repente tuvo un recuerdo del que ni siquiera se había percatado

-Te juro por el Ángel- Enmendó rápidamente y sintiéndose estúpido por no haberlo sabido antes. Magnus sonrió complacido y después de darle un rápido beso se giró hacia su lado

-Descansa dulzura- Dijo ya acomodado. Álan se giró y se arropo en las cobijas mientras pensaba en lo que perdería, y mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que valdría la pena. Y lloró.

* * *

Al día siguiente Álan se despertó muy temprano, antes que Magnus, y se paró de la cama. Observo al brujo un momento mientras una solitaria lágrima lucho por rodar por su mejilla, pero él la atrapo antes de hacerlo. Creía que había gastado todas sus lágrimas anoche, pero al parecer la reserva es ilimitada.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la biblioteca para tomar el libro de hechizos. Después salió de la casa y fue hasta el bosque para salir del cuerpo de Alec en un lugar donde nadie lo viera. Era aún tan temprano que el día seguía blanco por la niebla.

Cuando finalmente llegó se sentó en el suelo y abrió el libro de hechizos en la página correspondiente, pero antes de leer algo levanto una mano y empezó a tocar sus dedos. Iba a extrañar lo que era estar vivo y tener un cuerpo. Suspiro y empezó a leer las palabras.

* * *

Izzy estaba mirando al techo en su cama con la mano de Simón alrededor de su cintura. Había notado a Alec tan cambiado en todo el día… eran pequeños detalles, pero ella los notaba. A su hermano realmente le debía de estar pasando algo muy grave para que hubiera cambiado hasta el punto de parecer otro. Y luego estaba esa sensación en su corazón que odiaba, como si ya no pudiera estar en confianza con él. ¡Era su hermano! ¡Pasaron toda la niñez juntos!

Estaba pensando en esto cuando escucho un ruido en el pasillo. Suavemente alejo la mano de Simón y se paró para ver quién era. Era Alec bajando las escaleras. Extrañada lo siguió y estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano salió de la casa. Tomo el primer abrigo que vio en el perchero, que era uno de Magnus, se lo puso y siguió a Alec.

Hubo un momento en el bosque en que lo perdió, pero escucho una voz y al seguirla lo volvió a ver. Ella se escondió detrás de un tronco mientras observaba a Alec llorar mientras leía unas palabras en una lengua demoniaca que estaban anotadas en un libro. Finalmente termino y después de suspirar cerro los ojos y cayo inconsciente al suelo

-¡Alec!- Grito y corrió hasta él. Trato de moverlo pero él no despertaba. Finalmente se paró dispuesta a ir por ayuda cuando empezó a reaccionar- Alec- repitió ella sentándose de nuevo.

Alec abrió lentamente sus ojos azules y miro alrededor antes de mirarla a ella. En sus ojos había un brillo diferente al que tenía ayer. De repente Izzy sintió que lo que sea que haya tenido su hermano, ya se había terminado

-Hermano- dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo. Alec respondió al abrazo

\- Izzy- la llamo el- Ayúdame- Ella se separó y lo miro confundida. Después miro el libro de hechizos, aun abierto en el suelo.

-¿Ayudarte con qué?- Pregunto

* * *

Después de ver todo negro, Álan sintió algo. Lo que sentía era el frio pasto del bosque. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en el bosque aun. Después miro sus dedos: estaban pálidos. Eran los dedos de Alec. Algo en el hechizo no había salido bien, y se preocupó pensando que le robaría la vida a Alec para siempre. Busco desesperadamente el libro en el suelo, pero no estaba, y al levantar la mirada fue que se percató de que no estaba solo. Isabelle, con un abrigo demasiado grande para ella, lo estaba observando de pie.

-Álan- dijo ella. Él se congelo un momento sin entender que estaba pasando. Ella se agacho sentándose en el suelo junto a él.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- eh...- él no sabía que decir. Izzy tenía el libro de hechizos en la mano, así que lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

-Escucha, quiero agradecerte por haber querido devolverme a mi hermano. No se si sepas, pero yo perdí a uno hace poco. –

\- De nada- dijo dudoso

-Que hallas puesto su felicidad por encima de la tuya habla muy bien de ti.- Insistió ella- Me hace querer llamarte hermano- Él la miro sorprendido

-¿Enserio?- pregunto

\- No en el sentido literal- aclaro ella riéndose- pero si sabes a lo que me refiero, aunque debo de agregar que no eres un buen Alec. Estuve sospechando de ti-

-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo- comento el- pero tu hermano es difícil. Solo te lo regrese-

-Hiciste más que eso- Dijo una voz detrás de los árboles. Jace salió caminando, dejándose ver- También me devolviste a mi parabatai-

\- Jace…- Murmuro- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?-

-Antes de que te fueras- Hablo Isabelle- Queríamos darte las gracias. Te lo mereces- Jace se acercó hasta ellos y se paró a su lado

\- Pero le robe su voluntad- Se quejó el – Los engañe a ustedes-

\- Si, te mataría aquí mismo si no fuera porque Alec me pidió control- Respondió ella- Te agradezco haber tomado la decisión correcta- Álan miro de Jace a Isabelle. Ambos lo miraban con cariño, enserio estaban agradecidos por que les devolviera a su hermano. Y Alec no estaba molesto por haber tomado su voluntad. Había venido buscando una venganza, y creyó que finalmente se iría con nada. Pero se llevará el cariño de tres cazadores de sombras, no cualquiera puede tener esa suerte. Tú, lector, la quisieras.

\- Gracias- Dijo el sinceramente- que los dos estén aquí tiene un gran valor para mí. Y seguramente que para Alec también. –Izzy y Jace compartieron una mirada cómplice

-De hecho…- Hablo el rubio mientras le ofrecía la mano a Isabelle quien la tomo poniéndose de pie- ya nos íbamos- Los dos se giraron y se fueron caminando, perdiéndose de su vista. Álan, y Alec sabían lo que estaba pasando. Álan se giró y Magnus salió de detrás de otro árbol. Tenía puesto un abrigo purpura y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de este. Álan se puso de pie torpemente y se quedó parado sin saber que decir

-Álan- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa avanzando y dándole un abrazo. Abrazo que Álan correspondió- no puedo creer que seas tú. Ese pequeño niño…

\- Debo disculparme contigo- dijo él. Magnus se separó y lo miro tomándolo de los hombros

\- No necesitas decir nada. Isabelle ya me explico todo lo que Alec le dijo. Todo lo que tu habías estado pensando.- Álan giro el rostro y miro lejos de el brujo

\- Obviamente lo quieres devuelta- murmuro. Magnus soltó al chico y se quedó un momento en silencio

\- Si- Respondió- Por favor-Alan lo miro mientras el brujo hablaba, había sinceridad en los ojos del inmortal, y tristeza en los del cazador- No es solo el cabello negro o los ojos azules los que hacen a Alec mi Alec. Es todo el. –

-Te lo devolveré- Respondió Álan mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta - Magnus, yo me enamore de ti, y no creo que sea solo por el hecho de que este en este cuerpo. Creo que todo sucedió cuando me salvaste la vida de niño, y hasta ahora lo noto. Los deseos de venganza no me dejaban ver todo claramente, y ahora que si puedo hacerlo estoy seguro que todo lo que he pasado valdrá la pena si realmente estas con la persona que amas.

* * *

Magnus se sentía extraño. Esos eran sus ojos azules, ese era su cabello negro… pero ese no era él. De algún modo siempre lo supo. Había una parte de él que se había sentido sola sin importar cuan cerca estuviera de la persona que, había creído, era Alec. Ahora que Isabelle le había explicado las cosas, estaba extrañado, pero no sorprendido. Ahora sabía a que se debía lo que había sentido, y como podría acabarlo: quería tener a Alec devuelta. Pero no a cualquier Alec, a su Alec.

Tenía a Álan de pie frente a él. Se veía exactamente como Alec, pero sabía que no era él. Sabía que Alec estaba viendo y sintiendo todo lo que hacía Álan, y que no podía hacer nada. Solo observar. Pero le tranquilizaba saber que todo estaba sucediendo como él quería. Cuando Isabelle llego corriendo al castillo y los despertó a él y a Jace y les conto todo devuelta al bosque, Alec ya se había ido dándole a Álan la oportunidad de sentirse querido por ser el mismo. Así que Magnus no había hablado con su cazador.

Cuando Magnus escucho las palabras de Álan no supo que decir. Ahora que sabía que no era su Alec sentía que las palabras "te amo" no saldrían de su boca. También sabía que aunque Álan estuviera arrepentido, había tomado el lugar de Alec frente a todos y Magnus no podía pasar eso. Le molestaba que Álan hubiera robado la voluntad de Alec, pero entendía porque lo hizo

-No te salve- Fue lo que respondió- Si hubiera hecho mejor mi trabajo tu no hubieras muerto-

\- Si hubieras hecho mejor tu trabajo- Replico el- Habrías muerto conmigo. Si no hiciste más es porque no tenías las fuerzas. Si lo que intentas hacer es disculparte por lo que paso hace años te advierto que no lo hagas. Ya te he perdonado todo.

-¿Incluso haberte roto el corazón?- Dijo el brujo- He vivido por siglos, se lo que se siente-Álan, contrario a lo que pensaba Magnus, lo miro sonriendo. Aunque con los ojos brillantes de lo húmedos que estaban

\- Este corazón no es mío-Dijo- Y, suponiendo de que de alguna forma hayas conseguido romperlo, nunca me había sentido tan pleno. Ahora ya estoy listo para devolverte a tu Alec-Álan lo miro durante unos momentos. Después retrocedió, se sentó en el suelo y tomo el libro.

 _"_ _-Por ti haría muchas cosas Alec- Aseguro Magnus- Haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz-_

 _-Mi felicidad es estar contigo. Con el Magnus Bane que ha tenido un pasado lleno de romances, pero que asegura que conmigo fue el mejor de todos. Y con el Magnus Bane que se esfuerza en hacer felices a los demás. Eso me hace estar orgulloso de ti, en tu vida has hecho felices a más personas que las que cualquier otro podría. Y quisiera que lo sigas haciendo. Que nunca dejes de ser mi Magnus"_ Magnus recordó lo que había hablado con Alec. Teniendo esto en su cabeza se agacho junto a Álan. El chico lo miro atónito mientras Magnus le daba otro abrazo. Pero no era como el anterior como si fueran dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban. Era el tipo de abrazo que le das especialmente a la persona que amas. Álan no quería soltarlo, y de cualquier modo Magnus tampoco. Ambos se quedaron un tiempo así antes de que Magnus hablara susurrándole al oído

-Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido como realmente eres, Álan- Entonces se separaron

\- Eso ya no es posible- Dijo el- Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que tu Alec y yo somos muy diferentes, lo que es un gran indicio de que él es un buen chico. Cuídalo bien Magnus-

\- ¿Te queda alguna duda de que lo voy a hacer?- Pregunto sonriendo el brujo- Aunque tú también eres un buen chico. Magnus Bane no le salva la vida a cualquiera- Álan se rió

\- Me siento afortunado- Dijo- Adiós-

-Espera- Lo detuvo el brujo- ¿Álan tú quieres quedarte viviendo para siempre dentro de los sueños? Si lo quieres lo respeto, pero yo puedo ayudarte.-Magnus no podía darle a Álan un cuerpo. Y tampoco quería decirle que no consideraba que lo que tenía fuera vida, pero no era necesario ya que Álan ya sabía. Así que este último acepto la propuesta. No de vida ni de inmortalidad. Un propuesta para descansar.

* * *

Magnus estaba sentado en el piso mientras esperaba impacientemente junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Alec. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente esos ojos azules empezaron a parpadear despertando mientras el cuerpo se sentaba

-¿Alec?-Pregunto ansioso aun sentado en el suelo. Alec giro la cara en su dirección y su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa.

-¡Magnus!- Exclamo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Pero Magnus no le dio tiempo, acercándose a él y uniendo sus labios en un beso mientras lo agarraba de la nuca. Ahora ya estaba seguro. Ese era su Alec, el vacío en su interior se había ido y esperaba que no volviera en muchos años.

Alec respondió al beso igual de feliz que el brujo. Cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire y Alec hablo primero

-Te amo Magnus- Dijo sonrojado- Me haces muy orgulloso de ti-

\- También te amo Alexander- respondió el- y, créeme, yo lo estoy más. Ahora espero no perderte de nuevo-

\- No bajo mi consentimiento- prometió él sonriendo. Magnus lo ayudo a ponerse de pié y juntos quemaron el libro de hechizos en el bosque.

\- Supongo que ahora querrás regresar a Brooklyn- intuyo Alec mientras caminaban devuelta a la casa, cada uno con su brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro

\- Ya me canse de castillos, demonios y venganzas- Acepto el brujo

-Espero que no te canses de mi- Lamento el cazador al escucharlo. Magnus se rio y se giró para darle un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar al nephilim sin aire

-¡Eso nunca Alexander! ¡Vuelve a decirlo y te dejare sin aire!- Alec, a pesar de estar apretado, se rio

* * *

Álan estaba viendo a Magnus y a Alec a través de una burbuja de neblina. No estaba llorando ni tenia celos. Estaba feliz, como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Estiro una mano y toco la burbuja, en el acto ésta exploto y desapareció con el vistazo de la tierra.

Él estaba en un campo lleno de flores y un cielo que siempre seria azul. Mientras caminaba observando el lugar levanto una pálida mano y toco sus dedos. Estaban tibios, y eso le agradaba. No tenía que verse en un espejo para saber que parecía un chico de 19 años, pero ya no como Alec. Ahora era Álan de 19 años. Pero no el Álan de 19 años que murió. Era uno que viviría de la única forma en que se puede ser tan feliz. Aunque, pensó Álan, el amor se sentía parecido. Lo más cerca de la felicidad que podían estar las personas es cuando amaban o eran amadas. Ahora él no quería irse de ahí nunca, porque aunque no hubiera nadie se sentía amado. O quizás sí que había alguien…

Mientras caminaba vio a un hombre sentado en la cima de una de las montañas.

-¿Papa?- Pregunto. El hombre se giró y cuando lo vio lloro de alegría

-¡Alan!- Dijo mientras se paraba y corría hasta el- ¡Mi pequeño Álan!- Álan tampoco pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, porque ya no sentía odio hacia su padre. Así que corrió hasta su encuentro.

Finalmente los dos se reunieron en mitad de la montaña, y se abrazaron mientras lloraban. El padre susurraba perdón en los oídos de su hijo, pero el ya ni sabía que era odiar. Cuando se separaron Álan ya no era un adolescente. Era un niño de diez años. Entonces Salvatore lo alzo y le dio vueltas por el aire, pensando en que ahora que tenía a su hijo podía recuperar el tiempo que había perdido. Y esta vez lo haría en el mejor lugar del mundo.

* * *

Clary y Simón tocaron el timbre del instituto en la noche de Halloween. Ella estaba disfrazada de una pirata basada en piratas del caribe con Johnny Depp, y el del zorro basado en la película con Antonio Banderas. Ambas ideas fueron sugerencia de Simón.

Cuando abrieron la puerta ellos vieron a Izzy disfrazada de gatubela. Estaban felices de haber convencido a los nephilim de disfrazarse y salir a caminar todos por Nueva York, así estarían más pendientes cuando los demonios atacaran y tendrían una salida como amigos.

-Miau- Dijo Simón, haciendo que Izzy riera y los hiciera entrar al instituto.

\- Llegaron antes- Observo ella- Jace aún no baja-

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Jace mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. El rubio se había disfrazado de poeta inglés de la época del romanticismo: Tenía mallas, un pantalón corto abombado y un abrigo y boina a juego

\- Y con eso- comunico Clary- Se termina oficialmente tu castigo por la apuesta-

\- Gracias- dijo el con una reverencia- No se repetirá. Aunque sé que vestido de cualquier manera me veré apetecible, Cora no paraba de verme-Clary puso los ojos en blanco

-Eso nunca paso- Hablo ella-Por cierto, ¿Qué será de ella?- Jace se encogió de hombros

\- Luego de que Magnus hiciera un hechizo sobre ella y hablaran, llegaron a la conclusión de que ella pensaría más en su futuro, pero creo que no tomó ninguna decisión sería-

-Es razonable- Comento Simón- Son años de tradición-

\- Estoy tan emocionada- dijo Isabelle- Quiero salir y ver de qué se han disfrazado todos los mundanos-

-¿Alec no vendrá?- Pregunto Simón

\- Alec decidió pasar Halloween con su brujo- Respondió Jace- Créanme, la pasara mejor que nosotros- Izzy se rio y los cuatro salieron del instituto a disfrutar de su primer Halloween mundano juntos.

* * *

Magnus estaba con la espalda sobre la alfombra de su loft mientras Alec, sobre él, le besaba intensamente y jugaba masajeando las mejillas del brujo. Magnus quito la camisa de Alec dejando al descubierto su tersa, suave y pálida piel. El brujo paso sus manos, delineando los músculos de los brazos de Alec, mientras dejaba que su lengua explorara la boca del nephilim

-Magnus…- Murmuro Alec contra su boca. El brujo sonrió

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre así- Dijo. Alec se ruborizo y siguió besando la boca del brujo mientras, con sus temblorosas manos, intentaba desabrochar la camisa de éste. Magnus, no queriendo dejarlo solo, lo ayudo en su trabajo. Alec pasó sus manos sobre el pecho de Magnus mientras iba recorriendo el cuello del brujo con su boca, dejando en cada beso una sensación de calor y placer. Finalmente Magnus decidió que lo que fuera a pasar no seria sobre su alfombra. Lentamente se levantó, llevando el cuerpo de Alec con él en lo que se erguía. Una vez los dos estuvieron de pie, Magnus sujeto firmemente la cabeza de Alec mientras delineaba sus labios con su boca, y con los ojos cerrados trato de guiarlos a la habitación. En el camino se estrellaron contra una pared, y como Alec iba adelante fue el cazador quien recibió el golpe

\- Auch- Soltó el cazador sin querer liberar los labios del brujo.

-Perdón- Se rio Magnus. Aunque no se movió ni un centímetro, dejando a Alec aprisionado contra la pared. Al nephilim no pareció importarle y se entretuvo, con sus dedos, intentando arruinar lo que más podía el cabello en punta de Magnus. El brujo quito las manos del nephilim de su cabello y las mantuvo agarradas a los lados mientras recorría el cuello del cazador esparciendo besos y algunas mordidas leves

\- Magnus- Volvió a hablar Alec, quien respiraba agitadamente con la cabeza hacia atrás- La pared esta fría- Soltó. El brujo se rio y termino de guiarlos hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, Magnus y Alec estaban acostados, desnudos, sobre la cama del brujo. Magnus jugaba con los mechones del cabello de Alec mientras el nephilim pensaba en silencio

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Magnus

-Me preocupas- Dijo el chico. Alec giro para quedar viendo Magnus. El brujo dejo de jugar con el cabello y se quedó viéndolo a los ojos- Me preocupa que te pase algo. Como Álan, seguramente muchas personas querrán hacerte daño-Magnus sonrió

-No soy indefenso Alexander- Trato de tranquilizarlo- Soy un brujo-

-De todas maneras- Dijo un no muy convencido Alec- De ahora en adelante siempre iré contigo, no te dejare solo-

-¿Y dejaras a cientos de mundanos desprotegidos?- Pregunto- No te preocupes, no me ha pasado algo en cientos de años, no me pasara algo ahora. Siempre he logrado salir de los problemas en los que me meto-

-¿Y si algún día no lo logras?- Insistió el cazador- Tienes razón, mi deber es proteger mundanos. Pero también quiero protegerte a ti-

-Me sentiré mejor si te proteges a ti- Contesto Magnus- Por estar conmigo, muchos de mis errores recaen en ti. Casi desapareces para siempre por culpa de una venganza que iba dirigida a mí. Mientras estés conmigo corres peligro-

-Igual que tu- Replico Alec- Soy un cazador de sombras, también tenemos enemigos. Además, mi vida diaria es estar en peligro, estar contigo no es mi única amenaza. Pero si es una que vale la pena.- El brujo le dio un beso a Alec en la frente

-Me pregunto- Murmuro el brujo- Que habré hecho que fue tan bueno como para que el universo me haya compensado de esta forma-

-Me pregunto lo mismo- Respondió el cazador- Pero mejor dejemos el pasado en su lugar. Concentrémonos en nuestro presente-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo el brujo. Tomo una de las manos de Alec y la apretó- Feliz Halloween- Alec, después de sonreírle, dio un grito ahogado y se paró inmediatamente

-¡Por el Ángel!- Expreso sorprendido- ¡Es Halloween! La clave me matara- Magnus lo miro de arriba abajo

\- Tus amigos te mataran si no vuelves aquí- Alec se miró, recordando que estaba desnudo y volvió a acostarse tapándose con las sabanas

-¿Enserio están de acuerdo?- Le pregunto a Magnus refiriéndose a Jace e Izzy

\- Totalmente- Respondió el brujo

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y dejen un bello review para saber que piensan :)**

 **(Valoren la imagen, me la hicieron por haber participado)**


End file.
